SURPRISE! YOUR ARE NOT AN ALPHA!
by Arco Iria
Summary: (SEQUEL UPDATE) Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah alpha. Namun, saat dia sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan seekor omega, heatnya menyerang. Dan musuh besarnya, si bajingan-Sehun itu menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. Brengsek! ABO AU! Omegaverse! Hunkai! Sekai! Yaoi. Mature scene!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAIN RAPE SCENE AND NOT FOR CHILDERN.**

* * *

…

…

…

"Nghh! AH! NGHH! Se-Sehun hentikan−AK! AH! NGH!" Jongin meremat tanah beserta rumput di bawahnya, ia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit, air matanya yang mati-matian dia tahan menyeruak keluar bersamaan dengan lenguhannya.

"HNG! AHHNG!" Seluruh tubuh Jongin meremang seraya ia mendengar geraman rendah di telinganya. Tubuhnya yang menghadap tanah dan menungging tertindih oleh tubuh besar Sehun di belakangnya.

'Oh tidak!' Jongin meringis dalam hati. "HNGHH! Se-Sehun−kumohon, berhenti." Jongin menutup matanya erat-erat, merasakan sodokan demi sodokan yang diberikan oleh Sehun di lubangnya. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dengan hebat, dan terkadang terlonjak sedikit saat Sehun mengenai suatu titik di dalam lubangnya. Cairan precumnya sudah menetes dengan deras membasahi tanah.

Di antara kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh penis berkedut Sehun dan tubuhnya yang begitu panas dan terangsang. Jongin berusaha keras untuk menahan kekuatan serigala di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sehun! Se-sehun! Ah! " Jongin terisak, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan musuhnya itu. Namun Sehun sedang memasuki 'Rut'-nya. Sehun sudah seratus persen dikuasai oleh alpha di dalam dirinya.

BREEKKK—Jongin membelalakan matanya, merasakan udara dingin dari ruang terbuka menerpa punggungnya, ia sepenuhnya menyadari akan kelakuan ganas Sehun yang merobek bajunya, lalu mengendus serta menjilat tengkuknya di mana terdapat kelenjar mating di sana.

"SEHUUNN!"

Jongin memekik sambil menutup matanya erat-erat saat merasa tancapan taring milik Sehun yang menembus kulit tengkuknya. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, Sehun yang mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan, dan persetubuhan panas mereka di padang rumput−tempat dimana seharusnya mereka saling adu tinju dan kekuatan.

Jongin meringis.

 _Mengapa jadi begini?_

* * *

 _ **Arco Iria Present**_

 _ **SURPRISE! YOU ARE NOT AN ALPHA!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan mantap dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat para wanita dan beberapa omega yang menatap dan meliriknya dengan pandangan memuja. Beberapa bahkan memberikan ekspresi yang sangat jelas dengan berteriak kegirangan saat dia lewat.

Kim Jongin, pemuda dengan kulit tan ini adalah seorang alpha yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Ia populer dan karismatik, dikenal siapa saja sebagai pribadi yang ceria. Dan Ia juga punya senyum maut yang meluluhlantakan pertahan omega manapun.

Jika kau menginginkan seorang alpha yang humoris, manis dan hebat dalam mengguncang ranjang. Jongin lah orangnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak omega dan beta yang dia tiduri, dan semuanya mengaku bahwa Jongin memang sangat memuaskan.

Ya. Semua orang menyukainya.

KECUALI SATU.

"Ya! Minggir kau bedebah busuk!" Jongin merengut kesal saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Oh Sehun! –si brengsek itu!ongin mendongakan kepalanya sedikit. Memandang pemuda di depannya dengan menantang.

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun. Melihat Jongin dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya. Puas bahwa orang yang dibencinya ini paling tidak harus mendongakan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk menatapnya. "Kau yang minggir. Bodoh." Sehun membalas dengan pandangan sinis.

Jongin menggeram, dan seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar mereka merinding saat merasakan aura dominan yang keluar dari keduanya.

"Kau pikir, hanya karena kau berburu dan bertarung lebih baik dan meniduri omega lebih banyak dariku kau berhak merendahkanku seperti itu." Jongin mendecih kepada alpha lain di depannya itu

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Lalu melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memberi tatapan dingin kepada Jongin. Male Alpha yang berasal dari keluarga Oh itu benar-benar membuat Jongin muak. Wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya yang songgong itu luar biasa menyebalkan untuk Jongin.

Sehun memang adalah alpha yang lahir dari keluarga yang besar dengan pack yang kuat. Ia berada di dalam Keluarga Oh yang mana adalah penguasa tertinggi _pack_ Zuo Cho'un yang diikuti oleh beberapa belas keluarga berpengaruh yang lain. Diantaranya adalah keluarga Byun, keluarga Hyang, dan Keluarga Phi.

Jongin juga mendengar beberapa desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun mungkin akan menjadi S-Alpha yang akan mengetuai packnya kelak.

Jongin mendecih. Dasar sombong.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin lahir di keluarga Kim. Para serigala yang lain bilang, bahwa keluarga Kim adalah mereka yang telah membuang sisi serigala mereka dan memilih untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya−perkumpulan orang pengecut. Tapi Jongin tahu mereka salah, sebab tanpa bisa dibantah, para serigala-serigala itu masih bersemayam di dalam tubuh keluara Kim.

Keluarga Kim tak pernah tergabung dengan pack manapun sejak 150 tahun yang lalu. Dahulu mereka pernah, bergabung dalam pack yang sama dengan keluarga Oh. Pack Zou Cho'un, tapi terjadi perseteruan di antara keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim. Yang berdampak dengan terpisahnya keluarga Kim dari pack Zou- Cho'un. Dan hingga sekarang, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh tetap terlibat perang dingin.

Beruntung karena jasa kakeknya, Kim Jongdae.−yang memiliki banyak jaringan dengan pack dan keluarga-keluarga serigala yang lain. Keluarga Kim sampai sekarang tetap bisa mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia tanpa takut oleh ancaman dari keluarga Oh.

Dan itulah mengapa, Jongin dendam setengah mata pada tuan muda busuk Oh Sehun di hadapannya ini. Selain karena silsilah keluarga mereka, Oh Sehun memang memiliki karakter yang pantas untuk dibenci.

Terlebih lagi dia harus dimasukan ke dalam kelas yang sama dengan Sehunn pada sekolah A/B/O yang dikhususkan pemerintah ini. (Sebagai informasi, para kaum warewolf telah semakin banyak yang masuk ke dalam peradaban, dan beberapanya lagi bahkan memiliki jabatan penting di pemerintahan. Sehingga sekolah-sekolah khusus bagi warewolf pun dibuka).

Jongin kembali memberikan perhatiannya ke Sehun. Sehun masih melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Orang tuamu seharusnya menyesal melahirkanmu. " pemuda Oh itu terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih menatap wajah Jongin yang menurutnya menyedihkan, " kau seorang alpha tapi tidak memiliki kualitas sebagai seorang pemimpin. Masa berburu rusa saja kau tidak mampu, bisanya hanya menunggangi omega saja. Dasar menyedihkan."

Wajah Jongin memerah, ia menggeram. Serigala di dalam dirinya merasa terhina. Ia bukannya tidak bisa berburu rusa, namun entah bagaimana, Jongin tidak mampu berlari sekecang dan segesit para alpha yang lain.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya terhadap berbisik dengan suara tajam yang merongrong tenggorokan, " sudah kukatakan−sebaiknya kau itu tetap menjadi seorang Kim pengecut yang berbaur dengan manusia saja."

Jongin merasakan serigala di dalam hatinya melolong, perlahan-lahan kemarahan menguasai Jongin, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah mencekram kerah baju Sehun,. Sedikit demi sedikit Jongin bisa merasakan dirinya berubah menjadi serigala, tangannya mengeluarkan cakar dan lengannya mulai dipenuhi dengan bulu.

Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia hanya menantap Jongin dengan puas.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN−HEHH?!"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Aduduh! Duh!" Jongin merunduk dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut saat merasakan hantaman keras di situ. Begitu juga pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang sudah berusaha menghindar namun tak dapat mengelak pukulan maut itu di kepalanya

Kedua pemuda alpha ini mendongakan kepala. Memandang keki pada sesosok mahkluk seram yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Kim Heechul Seongsaengnim, seorang elder yang menjabat sebagai wakil sekolah dan wali kelas mereka itu galaknya minta ampun.

"Berkelahi dan membuat keributan di lorong. Kau Kim Jongin! Telah menakuti siswa yang lain dan hampir berubah bentuk. AISH! Kalian benar-benar−kalian pikir ini hutan!? Bisakah kalian bersikap beradab!?"

Sehun memutar menundukan kepalanya namun masih dengan wajah yang kesal, sedangkan Jongin hanya menggarung-garuk tengkuknya ketakutan. Sumpah, jjika kau berani melawan atau menjawab atensi Kim Seongsaengnim sedikit saja, mungkin ia akan menguburmu hidup-hidup di tanah yang bisa dikendalikannya.

Kim Seongsaengnim mengusap dahinya, " aish−kalian benar-benar. Ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas!Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian! Chk! "

Dan dengan masih melemparkan tatapan tajam, Jongin dan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kim Seongsaengnim. "Dasar bajingan!" Jongin berbisik, lalu berjalan cepat melewati Sehun. Bodohnya, Sehun dan Jongin berada di dalam kelas yang sama.

Bayangkan betapa kacaunya kelas itu saat kedua alpha paling terkenal seantero sekolah bertengkar.

Terutama di saat mereka berdua memperebutkan seekor omega manis yang begitu menggiurkan.

* * *

…

…

…

Baekhyun memandang pintu kelas dengan mata cantiknya. Tangannya tersampir di dada untuk menenangkaan isi hatinya yan bergemuruh. Dengan perlahan, omega cantik itu menggeser pintu kelas. Melongokan kepalanya sambil melihat ke dalam.

"Aaa−Baekhyun-ah!" guru di dalam ruangan itu menyahut. Lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk. "Akhirnya kau datang. Masuklah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Baekhyun menganguk dengan takut-takut. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya di dalam ruangan itu. Ia berdiri di depan kelas. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bersirobok dengan pandangan dingin Sehun di depan kelas.

Tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya membuat Baekhyun gugup, sehingga omega manis itu menundukan kepalanya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan terbata-bata. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur ia dapat berada di kelas yang sama dengan tuan Sehun.

Tunangannya.

"Byun-ssi. Anda bisa duduk di sebelah laki-laki berkulit hitam di ujung sana." Sang guru menunjuk Jonginyang sedang memasang muka malas. Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja sambil membawa tubuhnya ke kursi di sebelah Jongin.

Saat Baekhyun duduk, mahkluk di sebelahnya langsung memberikannya senyuman manis. Mahkluk itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jongin. Kulitnya kecoklatan tapi Baekhyun tidak membantah bahwa teman sebangkunya cukup tampan.

"kau cantik dan harum sekali Baekhun-ah!"

Baekhyun bersemu merah saat mendengar pujian menggoda dari teman sebangkunya itu. Jongin di sebelahnya menaruh kepalanya di meja, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memuja. "Kau benar-benar omega tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Ujarnya dengan suara mendayu.

Bekhyun terkekeh geli. Sejujurnya sedikit risih dengan godaan teman baru bernama Jongin ini. Tapi yahh –teman seperti Jongin tidak buruk juga. "Terima kasih Jongin. Kau juga sangat manis." Baekhyun membalas perkataan Jongin dengan tulus.

Namun dibalas dengan Jongin yang menatapnya horror.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya! Aku ini alpha! Jahat sekali kau mengatakanku manis. Aku ini Tam-pan. Tam to the Pan."

Baekhyun berjengit, ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kau seorang alpha?" Baekhyun memastikan. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kuat dari Jongin. Namun Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ragu saat mendengan perkataan menyakinkan dari teman sebangkunya ini.

Jongin? Seorang alpha? Benarkah?

Tapi Baekhyun tak mencium sedikitpun bau alpha. Meskipun Jongin memang memiliki aura yang dominan.

Mungkin Jongin sebenarnya seorang Beta. Pikir Baekhyun kemudian. Tidak mau terlalu memikirkan perihal ini.

…

…

…

Baekhyun melirik dengan takut-takut ke dalam kantin. Di tangannya tersemat sebuah kotak bekal dengan makanan yang ia masak sendiri. Dengan seksama, Baekhyun mencari-cari sosok itu. Dan mata omega cantik itu berbinar saat menemukan yang ia cari. Duduk di antara bangku-bangku di kantin.

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun memanggil. Bediri di samping pemuda itu dengan sedikit gugup.

Sehun mendelikan matanya, lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam seolah tergangu. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia menyodorkan kotak bekal di tangannya ke atas meja. "I-ini. A-aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Ketua bilang, Sehunnie tidak sebaiknya selalu memakan-makanan dari luar."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, matanya masih menyiratkan pandangan dingin. "Bawa kembali. Aku tak perlu." Ujarnya ketus, lalu kembali memakan makanan yang ia beli dari kantin sekolah.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya terhenyak, " tapi-tapi−" suaranya bergetar seolah ingin menangis. "Sehun-aku−"

"WAH APA INI? MAKANAN ENAK?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak tiba-tiba dan Sehun mengernyit bingung saat seseorang yang tidak diharapkan muncul. Jongin.

Apa yang bajingan ini lakukan? Pikir Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul, dan dengan lancangnya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Lalu mengambil kotak bekal milik Baekhyun di atas meja makan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka kotak bekal itu dan melemparkan sebuah daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhh! Nyam! Ini enak sekali Baekkie Ya~" Jongin menyahut. Ia tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Apa pula itu dengan panggilan Baekkie?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bedebah?" Sehun memicingkan matanya kesal.

Jongin tersenyum licik, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan duduk pada kursi di depan Sehun. "Aku hanya kelaparan dan kulihat ada makanan layak yang nganggur di sini. " ujar Jongin, kembali melempar sebuah bola nasi ke mulutnya, "Baekkie ah! Kau benar-benar omega yang manis dan berbakat. Kurasa aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai mateku. Hehe!" cengir Jongin.

Dan Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Dia itu tunanganku idiot." Sehun menggerutu.

Jongin terpaku mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tunangan? Apa maksudnya? Dan perlahan hati Jongin mencelos tidak suka mendengar pengakuan itu. Namun dengan segera, pemuda tan itu mengendalikan air mukanya.

Ia tertawa palsu.

"Hahaha−dasar kau brengsek, bukan begitu kau memperlakukan tunanganmu, bodoh!" ujar Jongin sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Kau seharusnya mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, lalu menerima bekal buatannya dan membiarkannya menyuapimu seperti seorang pasangan di mabuk cinta. Bukan membuatnya hampir menangis seperti tadi."

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sehun, " omegamu ini manis dan sangat cantik. Ada banyak alpha brengsek di luar yang mengincar dirinya. Termasuk aku. Jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, omega cantik itu bisa saja berada di bawahku sambil mendesah-desahkan namaku."

Jongin menarik punggungnya kembali. Ia mengangkat kotak bekal buatan Baekhyun dan mengambil satu buah sosis dan daging dengan mie yang digulung. "Aku akan membawa semua ini. Kau mau sedikit Sehun?" tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan lauk itu. Ia tersenyum puas dengan wajah Sehun yang terlihat kesal itu.

Sehun menyeringai.

GREP−dan pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat itu mencekram pergelangan tangan Jongin yang berada di depan wajahnya. Ia membawa jemari Jongin ke bibirnya dan melahap lauk di tangannya. Bukan! Bukan hanya lauk di tangannya. Namun juga dengan jemari Jongin. Dengan pandangan menggoda Sehun menjilati jari-jari Jongin dan mengigitnya sedikit. Terkadang menghisapnya dengan wajah yang sensual.

Jongin terbelalak. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya namun tak berhasil. Cengkraman Sehun pada tangannya benar-benar kuat. Jongin memandang Sehun yang masih asik mengemut tangannya. Wajahnya memanas seketika dan ia malu saat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Jongin menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. Kali ini berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari jemari Sehun. Jongin menatap horror pada lelehan saliva di tangannya. "KAU−" Jongin berteriak emosi, namun perkataannya terpotong saat Sehun mencekram kerah baju miliknya.

Sehun begitu dekat dengan Jongin. Sampai-sampai Jongin dapat merasakan napas hangat Sehun di telinganya.

"Aku bukan alpha bodoh yang bisa kau rebut miliknya semudah itu. Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin mendapatkannya, kita bisa melakukannya dengan 'cara lama'. Cara yang dilakukan binatang-binatang liar untuk mendapatkan betinanya. " Sehun berkata dengan suara dalam. Auranya sungguh mengerikan, dan Jongin mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ia sedikit merinding.

"Tapi kuperingatkan kau, jika kau berani untuk mencurinya , kau akan sungguh menyesal telah melakukan itu. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran di mana kau pasti akan bergetar sambil memohon ampun dariku. Kau akan terkencing-kencing, dan mungkin akan berharap untuk mati saja."

BRUK!

Jongin mendorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat sambil memanang Sehun dengan mata yang tidak dapat terdeskripsikan. Wajahnya memerah, dan napasnya terengah-engah. Bibirnya merapalkan sebuah kalimat seperti 'brengsek kau' atau semacamnya. Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar mendengar umpatannya karena Jongin langsung berbalik pergi dengan cepat.

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin menghela napasnya malas di dalam ruangan. Ia menatap papan tulis dan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi dengan tidak niat. Jongin pun menoleh kepada Baekhyun di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa teman sebangku yang telah bersamanya bersama hampir dua minggu ini sedang tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Wajahnya nampak muram dan Jongin sedikit terpana akan kecantikan wajah omega di sebelahnya itu. Wajah yang sedih saja sangat cantik, apalagi jika ia tertawa.

Jongin mendengus, setidaknya ia tahu apa yang mungkin digalaukan oleh omega manis ini. Sehun. Tentu saja. Selama 2 minggu ini, Jongin telah terbiasa melihat upaya-upaya Baekhyun dalam mendapatkan hati Sehun. Yang paling sering adalah Baekhyun yang membawa bekal untuk Sehun setiap hari. Meskipun pada akhirnya bekal-bekal itu akan masuk ke dalam perut Jongin.

Baekhyun juga dengan rela menunggu lama hanya agar dapat memberikan Sehun handuk hangat setelah pelajaran berburu. Yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Dasar bedebah busuk!

Intinya. Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah menanggapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau itu omega yang sangat cantik dan manis. Untuk apa kau mengejar Sehun sampai segitunya? Sedangkan kau bisa memikat alpha mana pun hanya dengan mengerlingkan mata indahmu itu." Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan dan membuat Baekhyun terlompat sedikit.

Baekhyun melirik Jongin dengan wajah malu. Pipinya yang putih memerah.

"Tuh lihat. Kau benar-benar cantik. Lebih baik kau menjadi pasanganku saja. Daripada kau bersama si muka tembok itu. Percayalah Baek−dia itu brengsek. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama 3 tahun!" ujar Jongin sambil bersungut-sungut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "tapi aku telah mengenalnya selama 16 tahun." Ujarnya pelan. "Dan Sehun sungguh seseorang yang baik hati. Dia mati-matian menolakku karena pada dasarnya ia tidak setuju akan pernikahan kami."

Jongin menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil memikirkan musuhnya yang menyebalkan itu. Jika dipikir-pikir− Sehun memang adalah orang yang baik. Jongin jadi mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

…

Saat itu, Jongin sedang merayakan akil baliknya dengan penuh kesenangan, ia makan-makan di kedai kaki lima di jalanan bersama kawan-kawannya. Pada umur 15 tahun, para manusia serigala akan mengalami pubertas dan akan mengetahui gender kedua mereka.

Dan saat Jongin mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mengalami Heat, bukan main senangnya ia. Menurut Jongin, menjadi seorang omega itu sangat merepotkan. Melahirkan dan mengurus _pups_ juga banyaknya batasan-batasan yang diberikan kepada mereka.

Jadi saat itu, kawan-kawannya yang brengsek dan jahil memaksanya untuk meminum alkohol. (Demi tuhan mereka masih 15 tahun) yang diiyakan oleh Jongin karena dia memang pada dasarnya bukan anak yang suci. Yang akhirnya membuat Jongin harus pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sehingga ia salah mengambil jalan dan malah terjatuh ke sungai dengan air yang memiliki arus yang deras.

Bodoh sekali.

Itu yang dipikirkan Jongin saat memberontak di dalam air berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Jongin pikir ia akan mati. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, di saat dia seharusnya memulai perjalannya sebagai alpha muda.

Jongin ketakutan. Tubuhnya mengigil dan paru-parunya sesak. Ia mungkin malah sudah melihat cahaya.

Tapi−hari itu Jongin tidak mati. Dan saat ia membuka mata ia menemukan sosok itu.

Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah yang khawatir. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan bibirnya mengigil.

Jongin hanya bisa membatu saat melihat pemuda tampan di depannya itu. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang asing di depannya itu adalah seorang malaikat.

Tapi pemikiran itu langsung hilang dalam sekejab seperti wajah khawatir lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

"YAA! DASAR BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DALAM SUNGAI ITU BODOH!?" teriaknya ketus, ia mengguncang bahu Jongin kuat-kuat. Dan Jongin langsung terbatuk saat menyadari ia bukan di surga.

"BENAR-BENAR MANUSIA BODOH. MEREPOTKAN SAJA!" Jongin masih dapat mendengar gerutuan pria asing di depannya itu. Namun ia masih membatu karena situasi yang baru menimpanya.

"Te-terima kasih." Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya yang lemah, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan bentakan dari orang di depannya. Toh orang ini adalah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jongin mendengar bahwa orang itu kembali berdecak. Lalu mulai melepaskan jas yang dipakainya. Ia melemparkan jas itu ke Jongin dengan agak sedikit kasar. "Pakai itu dan cepat pulang. Keringkan tubuhmu dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh dengan melompat ke sungai lagi! " Ia berujar sambil membalikan punggungnya. Namun Jongin mencegat pemuda yang terlihat cukup tampan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Dan seringainya seksi.

Oh. Dia seorang alpha. Jelas sekali. Pikir Jongin dalam hati.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Ujarnya misterius.

Dan Jongin hanya menggerutu melihat punggung pemuda yang makin lama semakin menjauh itu. "Ugh! Dia menyebalkan." Sungutnya.

Dan benar saja. Tidak sampai seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Jongin menemukan pemuda itu di antara para alpha yang berada di kelas sebelah. DAN. DIA. LUAR. BIASA. MENYEBALKAN.

Si bedebah Sehun itu selalu mengejeknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tolol. Selalu meremehkan kemampuan berburu dan memimpin milik Jongin. Dan Sehun juga sangat popular di kalangan beta dan omega. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati. Ia adalah alpha. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Jadi, di umur 15 tahun. Jongin telah menabuhkan genderang permusuhan pada Sehun. Yang telah diberi title sebagai rival abadi. Jongin jadi bekerja keras dalam banyak hal. Ia melatih tubuhnya dan belajar sebaik mungkin. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jongin bahkan meniduri omega-omega yang melemparkan diri kepadanya.

Jadi, meskipun saat SMA ia harus bertemu lagi dengan si brengsek albino itu. Setidaknya Jongin tidak terlalu memalukan di depannya. Jongin sekarang sudah dianggap sebagai seorang alpha kelas tinggi oleh orang-orang.

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin memandang Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sendu di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi heatku akan tiba." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Lalu−?" Jongin memancing pembicaraan sambil pura-pura sibuk menulis.

"Para elder telah mempertanyakan mengapa Sehun belum juga mengikatku. Aku telah mengalami heat sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekalipun Sehun terlihat tak pernah menginginkanku, bahkan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengalami Rut saat ia dikunci bersama diriku yang sedang mengalami siklus." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Wajahnya nampak sangat tertekan.

" Sehun akan segera menjadi S-Alpha di pack kami. Jika ia naik tanpa pasangan, ia akan mudah dijatuhkan oleh anggota pack yang lain. I-itulah mengapa, ayahku memberikanku untuk menjadi pasangan Sehun. Akupun sejujurnya senang sebab aku begitu mengagumi Sehun dari masa kecilku. Tapi−nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkanku."

Baekhyun menengelamkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya. "aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah melewati heatku dengan mengharapkan sentuhannya yang tidak pernah kudapatkan."

Jongin terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun. Meskipun Sehun adalah musuh besarnya yang ia benci. Tapi−melihat seorang omega yang begitu frustasi mendapatkannya membuat Jongin kasihan juga.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hati seorang alpha sepertinya dengan cara yang biasa Baek. Kau seharusnya jual mahal sedikit, kau terlalu memberinya perhatian, sekali sekali cobalah menarik diri dan bersikap biasa. "

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, " ma-maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum licik, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, matanya melirik sedikit Sehun yang nampak tidur di barisan paling belakang. "Jatuh cintalah kepadaku. Dan kita lihat bagaimana bedebah itu bereaksi. " Jongin terkekeh. "Jika ia marah dan kesal karena itu. Maka kau mungkin punya sedikit harapan."

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya berkedip lucu ke arah Jongin. "Ku-kurasa itu ide bagus."

…

…

…

Sehun mengunyah roti dengan isi daging sapinya dalam diam. Namun ketenangannya itu tiba-tiba terengut saat merasakan tepukan samar di pundaknya. Sehun menoleh dengan taapan ingin membunuh, lalu mendapati Wu YiFan−seorang alpha yang menjadi temannya saat kelas berburu itu memberikannya senyuman mengejek.

"Kesepian, eoh?"

Sehun mendengus, kembali mengunyah rotinya, " tidak sama sekali."

Kris tertawa, lalu duduk di depan Sehun dengan lancangnya, "Haha! Bohong! Aku tahu wajah kesepian itu!" ujarnya, lalu dengan dagunya Kris mengkode suatu arah pada Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kea rah yang ditunjukan Kris. Dan menemukan Baekhyun−tunangannya bersama Jongin si Brengsek yang menjadi musuh besarnya sedang memesan makanan bersama-sama dengan tangan pemuda tan itu di pinggang tunangannya. Mata Sehun membesar dua millimeter, dan pemuda alpha bermarga Oh itu sebisa mungkin memasang wajah poker facenya.

"Hohoho! Lihat wajah yang cemburu itu. Aku bahkan bisa merebus telur di wajahmu, Hun!" goda Kris.

Sehun mencibir Kris, lalu mengalihkan pandangan saat itu juga. Bersikap tidak peduli. "Konyol. Siapa yang akan cemburu dengan pemandangan itu?"

Kris tersenyum lebar, lalu menumpukan dagunya di telapa tangan. Wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan, dan jika saja Sehun tidak diajarkan etika sebagai seorang manusia, mungkin Sehun akan menerkam laki-laki di depann ini sekarang juga.

"Siapa sih yang tidak cemburu jika tunangannya bermain dengan laki-laki lain? –oh! Upss! Aku lupa, kau kan jatuh cintanya bukan dengan tunanganmu. Tapi dengan yang 'satunya'?"

BRAK!

Sehun menggebrak meja tempatnya makan. Kris tersenyum dalam-dalam melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan aura hitam penuh kemarahan. Sehun mengangkat mukanya, menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh paling niat, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan temannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Dari jauh, Jongin dapat melihat kelakuan Sehun yang menggebrak mejanya. Ia tersenyum senang. Mengira bahwa rencananya bersama Baekhyun akan berhasil.

Nyatanya sih tidak.

…

…

…

"Jo-J-Jongin! A-apa kau yakin" soal ini?!" Baekhyun bergetar dalam kegugupan saat merasakan lengan Jongin perlahan-lahan melingkari tubuhnya, tubuh Jongin menghimpitnya di depan loker siswa dan itu membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan dari dada laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

Jongin tersenyum, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak menutup mata saat napas Jongin menerpa pipinya. "Ta-tapi haruskah dengan cara kita berciuman?!"

"Kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat Sehun melirikmu kau harus mencobanya Baekhyun. Sssstt! Sehun dapat! Bersikaplah sebiasa mungkin!" Jongin berbisik di telinga Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun berjalan dengan muka agak garang ke arah mereka.

"Jong−Ah!" Baekhyun berusaha memperingatkan Jongin namun gagal saat merasakan jilatan di telinganya. Bibir Jongin pun terseret dari pipinya ke bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan belahan bibir lembut Jongin yang menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun mau tak mau terbawa suasana hingga melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Oke, Baekhyun akui, Jongin adalah pencium yang baik.

"Ah- Jongin! Mmhh! Jangan~" Baekhyun memulai dialog yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh mereka berdua, meskipun dalam hati sedikit terkesima dengan kecupan dan jilatan Jongin.

Jongn terkekeh, masih menikmati bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupannya, pemuda tan itu membuka mulutnya berniat untuk menjawab Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan di kerah bajunya, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong hingga menghantam dinding di sisi yang lain.

BUAKKK!

Jongin bahkan tak sempat mengaduh, saat merasakan hantaman pada dinding di sebelahnya. Telinganya berdengung seraya matanya menatap ke depan, dan Sehun memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kuat di dinding. "KAU!" Sehun meraung, " Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?"

Jongin merasa dunianya bagai berhenti tatkala ia merasakan aura Sehun yang begitu pekat seolah menghantamnya. Sehun sangat marah, dan Jongin tahu itu. Jongin tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ada suatu di dalam dirinya yang menciut ketakutan. Tapi pemuda tan itu berusaha menelan perasaan itu.

Jongin terkekeh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia mencekram tangan Sehun yang berada di kerah bajunya, "itulah mengapa aku memperingatkanmu untuk menjaga pasanganmu sendiri." Jongin menatap lurus mata Sehun yang tajam, dan ada perasaan aneh yang membuat perutnya melilit. "Sebab orang-orang brengsek sepertiku ada di mana-mana!"

Sehun menggeram, ia mencekram kerah Jongin lebih kuat hingga pemuda tan itu tampak sedikit tercekik. Sehun dapat merasakan alpha dalam tubuhnya meraung-raung penuh murka. Tapi− Sehun bukannya marah karena Jongin mencium Baekhyun. Melainkan karena Baekhyun mencium Jongin.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya, ia menatap Jongin yang berada pasrah di dalam kungkungannya. Matanya bergulir pada bibir merah Jongin yang basah akan saliva seteah sesi berciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Sehun sangat ingin mengecup bibir itu. Sekali saja. Lalu membawa tubuh musuh besarnya ini pada kungkungannya.

Sehun ingin Jongin.

Dan Sehun benar-benar gila karena itu.

Tapi Jongin adalah seorang Kim. Dan dia pun adalah alpha.

Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Menyadari akan kenyataan pahit itu Sehun pun kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia perlahan melepas cengkramannya dan mundur dari tubuh Jongin. Dengan perasaan sedih, Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang tau-taunya menangis berusaha menghentikannya−mungkin omega itu berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menghajar Jongin.

Pemuda dari klan Oh itu melirik sekali lagi pada sosok pujaannya−Jongin. Pemuda dengan kulit bagai caramel itu tampak menundukan kepalanya, tak memiliki atensi sama sekali untuk memandang wajah Sehun. Sehun menelan ludah, lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengengam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tunangannya itu pergi.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang dari balik lorong. Ia tersenyum kecut. " Selamat Baekhyun, kau 'mendapatkannya'." Ujar Jongin lalu kemudian berjalan pergi.

Alpha yang lahir dengan marga Kim itu melangah cukup jauh. Namun, seolah-olah tak mampu berjalan, Jongin kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Pemuda tan itu mengangkat tangannya hingga ke dada. Sebab ia merasa sesak, dan perutnya melilit. Jantungnya juga berdetak begitu kencang.

"fu*k!"

Jongin mengumpat. Saat menyadari wajah mendominasi Sehun yang memerangkapnya tadi terus berputar di kepalanya. Terlebih lagi rasa nyeri yang menyerang saat Sehun membawa Baekyun pergi.

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin terduduk diam di kursinya, matanya memandang sayu pada buku pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat kejadian kemarin terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sehun dan sikapnya yang penuh kecemburuan. Juga Jongin yang tidak dapat menghentikan debarannya akan aura dominan Sehun.

Jongin adalah alpha. Ia tahu itu. Tapi− mengapa Sehun yang juga adalah seorang alpha dapat membuat hati Jongin luluh lantak.

Dan dada Jongin sakit luar biasa saat nyatanya Sehun memberikan kepeduliannya kepada Baekhyun. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mengatakan bahwa pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan alpha-omega yang serasi. Dan tidak ada tempat sedikit pun untuk Jongin.

Jadi Jongin harus siap.

Ia harus siap menyambut Baekhyun pagi ini dengan senyuman paling lebar. Mengatakan selamat kepada Baekhyun sebab mungkin hubungannya dengan Sehun telah menunjukan titik terang. Ya, Jongin sudah menyiapkan dirinya baik-baik serta membuang perasaan aneh pengangu ini.

Kriettt−

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki pintu. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil Baekhyun. Pemuda tan itu pun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang telah ia rencanakan dari malam tadi. "Ya~ Baekkie ya! Selamat atas−"

Dan kalimat Jongin terhenti seketika saat ia melihat Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, omega yang mempunyai paras cantik itu datang ke sekolah dengan mata sembab dan merah juga sebuah lingkaran di bawah matanya. Mukanya lesu bagai kehilangan nyawa. Bahu Baekhyun merosot lemah. Dan aura kesedihan yang pekat dapat Jongin rasakan dari omega itu.

Jongin tergagap, ia benar-benar kaget akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini. "Ada ap−Baek?" Jongin menutup mulutnya saat omega itu duduk namun tak berani menyambungkan tatapan matanya pada Jongin. Omega itu berpura-pura sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Tak memberikan perhatian sama sekali pada Jongin yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Jongin awalnya berniat untuk memanggil Baekhyun lagi. Namun tiba-tiba Kim Seongsaengnim masuk ke kelas dengan wajah penuh kejahatan, lalu memberi mereka kuis mendadak. Hal itu membuat Jongin melupakan sejenak akan Baekhyun.

…

…

Jongin berjalan cepat mengikuti Baekhyun yang berlari di depannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jongin menemukan Baekhyun menangis di taman belakang sekolah, saat Jongin berusaha mendatangi omega cantik itu, ia malah berlari seolah Jongin adalah seorang penjahat.

"Baekhyun! Baek! Hey! Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan terburu setelah berhasil menangkap tangan Baekyun. Lari seorang omega bukan apa-apa untuk Jongin yang sudah ikut kelas berburu sedari kecil. Jongin memandang Baekhyun penuh kesedihan, melihat wajah omega itu yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Baekhyun, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?! Ceritakan kepadaku!" Jongin bertanya dengan agak memaksa, ia memegang bahu mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, air mata terus saja mengaliri pipinya tanpa henti. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku−tidak punya kesempatan apapun. Hiks!"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Jongin. Hatinya berdentum tak karuan.

"Sehun−dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untukku. Dia membentakku kemarin, dan dia juga me-mengatakan bahwa aku hanya akan jadi penghasil anak untuknya."

Jongin melotot mendengar perkataan dari omega di depannya itu. Jongin mengepalkan telapak tangannya, dan merasa bahwa darahnya mendidih. "Tingalkan dia! Tindalkan si brengsek itu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, " aku tidak bisa. Pernikahan kami sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang bisa dibutuhkan anggota pack hanyalah kenaikan Sehun menjadi S-alpha dan lahirnya pewaris."

Jongin menggeram, napasnya sudah memburu penuh kemarah. " Aku akan menanyakan ini sekali Baek. Apa kau ingin bebas?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang indah. Bibirnya tergagap dan ia kembali menangis penuh derita, " y-ya Jongin. Aku ingin bebas dan membiarkan Sehun memilih yang seseorang yang ia cintai."

Dan Jongin berbalik pergi dari situ. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah secepat yang ia bisa. Berniat akan satu hal. Memberi pelajaran pada si Bajingan Oh Sehun itu.

…

…

…

Sehun membuka lembaran selanjutnya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia mengernyit saat mendengar suara orang berlari yang sangat keras. Tak berapa lama, pintu kelas terbuka keras dan sosok pemuda tan muncul di ambang pintu. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia terlihat sangat marah.

Sehun memandang datar Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

BRAKKK!

Jongin mengambil sebuah kursi dan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun. Jongin dapat mendengar bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain berteriak dan menghambur keluar kelas. Jongin mendenguskan napas kasar, lalu mencekram kerah Sehun hingga alpha itu agak tertarik ke atas.

"Dasar Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun heh!?"

Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datar, tak sedikit pun dari perasaannya yang bergeming karena Jongin. "Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu heh."

"Kau−sungguh jahat! Benar-benar brengsek!" Jongin bergetar, dadanya sakit saat melihat Baekhyun yang seorang omega diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sehun menahan napasnya saat melihat wajah Jongin. Ada sesuatu−yang membuatnya merasa tertekan saat melihat selihat wajah sedih itu. Sehun tidak menyukainya. Dengan wajah ketus, Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang mencekram di kerahnya.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan di sini." Ujar Sehun dengan nada datar. Ia berdiri dengan cepat berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Namun sebuah tarikan kasar ia dapatkan di kain bajunya.

"Berikan dia kepadaku." Jongin berkata dengan suara penuh intimidasi. "Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya!"

Sehun melotot sedikit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Oh~dia tidak suka ide ini. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau tak punya hak akan itu!"

"Kau tahu, aku akan melakukannya. Cara yang dilakukan oleh hewan-hewan liar untuk mendapatkan sang betina seperti yang kau bilang. Temui aku di lapangan kosong di samping sungai sore ini, dan kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan omega itu!"

Jongin mengatakan kalimatnya dengan tegas lalu berbalik pergi dengan cepat. Mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia muak berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Oh Sehun

* * *

...

...

"Ughh! Kau terlalu terbawa emosi! Bodoh kau Jongin!" Jongin memijat kepalanya yang sakit dengan perlahan. Dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalan ke apotek untuk membeli obat-obatan−dia akan bertarung dengan Sehun, salah satu alpha paling beringas di sekolahnya, tentu saja Jongin harus mempersiapkan dirinya kepada kemungkinan terburuk.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Baekhyun. Tpai, melihat wajah sendu dan tangisan pilu Baekhyun, Jongin merasa bahwa inilah yang harus dia lakukan. Membebaskan omega itu agar dapat mencari tunangan yang lebih baik.

"Ughh!" Jongin berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan penuh kebingungan. Jongin terdiam di jalan beberapa saat sebelum kemudian detakan jantung yang menggila itu berhenti.

Jongin pikir, itu hanya efek gugup.

…

* * *

…

Jongin menghirup aroma rumput di bawahnya. Baunya sangat harum dan menyegarkan. Hari sudah cukup sore, mungkin sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Ia sengaja memilih waktu itu agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Perlahan, mata Jongin bergulir pada sosok Sehun yang berdiri gagah sambil melepas jaketnya. Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu melepaskan jam tangan dan cincin di jarinya. Mengapa? Bukankah cincin dapat melukai lawan dengan mudah saat memukul? Itu akan lebih meningkatkan kemenangan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bersinar oleh cahaya mentari senja. Hingga Jongin sedikit terpana melihatnya. Sehun memang tampan, Jongin akui itu. "Bagaimana kita menentukan kemenangan?" tanya Sehun, ia memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya.

"Sampai seseorang pingsan, atau menyerah." Jongin menjawab.

Dan keduanya terdiam. Sehun pun menganguk pelan.

BUAAKKK!

Sehun terjatuh ke tanah. Jongin lah yang menerjang dan memberikan satu pukulan di mulutnya. "KAU BAJINGAN! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN KEPADA BAEKHYUN BAHWA IA HANYA SEORANG PENGHASIL ANAK!" Jongin berteriak seraya menghantam tubuh besar Sehun ke tanah. Ia kepayahan, karena Sehun memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat.

Jongin mengangkat tinjunya lagi berniat untuk menghantam Sehun. Namun Sehun mengengam kepalan tangannya, " Hanya seperti itu pukulanmu?" tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh.

DUAKKK! Dan Sehun pun menghantam kepalanya ke dahi Jongin. Jongin terjatuh ke tanah. Dan Sehun mencekram baju Jongin, " Kau tahu idiot! Aku tidak berusaha untuk mempermanis hubunganku dengan Baekhyun! Pada kenyataannya, dia memang dibesarkan sebagai penghasil anak!"

BUAKK! Sebuah pukulan kembali Jongin hantam dengan sekuat tenaga, "kau pikir kau berhak untuk berkata seperti itu!"

DAKK! Sehun membalas dengan sebuah sikutan keras pada perut Jongin. Jongin terbatuk. "Dan kau tidak berhak untuk menghakimiku!"

Perkelahian berlanjut dengan beberapa pukulan dan hentakan ke tanah. Jongin memandang nanar pada Sehun yang di atasnya, mereka berdua sudah cukup babak belur satu sama lain, pemuda tan itu bahkan sudah dapat mengecap anyir darah pada mulutnya sendiri. "Bedebah. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya bagai sampah!"

"aku tidak mencintainya!" Sehun berkata cepat. Ia menahan tubuh Jongin agar tak bergerak di bawahnya. "Aku mencintai orang lain sejak lama! Baekhyun telah lama menyukaiku, dan setiap melihatnya aku jadi begitu membencinya. Kupikir, mengapa ia dapat bertunangan dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi aku tidak! Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku. Aku ditekan oleh segala posisi dan harapan kepadaku!"

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, kemarahannya kembali muncul lalu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membalikan tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, Sehun cukup kuat dalam menahannya. "Tapi−kau tetap tidak berhak untuk memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dia tulus mencintaimu! Dan orang sepertimu yang menginjak-injak perasaannya pantas mati!Lagipula, Persetan dengan tanggung jawab dan posisimu! Kau seorang alpha kan?! Alpha selalu berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri! Mengapa kau bersikap seperti seorang pengecut dan menyalahkan orang lain!?"

Sehun menggeram marah, cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan Jongin semakin kuat ia tekankan di tanah, " kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Bahkan meskipun aku memberanikan diriku, semuanya akan sia-sia."

Jongin terkekeh penuh ejek, " hanya pengecut yang menyerah sebelum mencoba!"

Bagai sebuah api yang disiram bensin, Sehun merasakan gejolak kemarahannya begitu menghancurkan, "kau ingin aku memberanikan diriku!? Oh, Baiklah!" Geram Sehun, ia kemudian mencekram pipi Jongin dan menempelkan kasar bibir mereka berdua.

"Ap-HMpphh! He-henti−Mmhh!" Jongin berusaha memberontak di bawah cengkraman Sehun. Ia panik luar biasa, Jongin mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan liar. Jongin menutup matanya dan merasakan keanehan yang tadi dirasakannya datang kembali. "Se-Sehuunn! Mmphh!"

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja−

Kepalanya pening.

Suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Hen-tik-hnnhh!" Jongin bergetar hebas saat lidah Sehun menyeruak masuk dan mengobrak-abrik seisi mulutnya. Saliva mereka berdua bercampur dan Jongin merasa sangat jijik. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Sesuatu berbeda.

"enggguunhhhh!"

Ia terangsang.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya dari Jongin saat mendengar lenguhan dari pemuda tan di bawahnya. Apa dia salah dengar? Sehun pun memandang Jongin yang ada di bawahnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya alpha dari keluarga Oh itu, saat melihat musuh besarnya yang seharusnya seorang alpha, menggeliat resah di bawahnya dengan desisan desisan yang menandakan bahwa ia terangsang. Sehun awalnya tak mampu berpikir apapun, namun sekelebat bau yang sangat kuat tercium oleh inderanya.

Dan Sehun bagai disiram oleh air es.

Bau yang sangat harum

Dan manis.

Bau khas omega yang sedang heat.

"Nnnhhh! Se-Sehun. Pe-pergi! Jangan disini!" Jongin berteriak panik, tubuhnya panas dan ia sangat terangsang. Jongin tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, tangan Sehun yang berada di dadanya memberikannya sedikit sengatan. Apa yang terjadi!? Jongin tidak mengerti sama sekali!

Sehun menutup matanya, menghirup feromon yang sungguh kuat itu masuk ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Sehun mendesis penuh nikmat saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Serigala di dalam tubuhnya meraung-raung liar. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, mengintari wajah Jongin untuk mencium baunya.

Jongin berusaha memberontak meskipun tubuhnya kembali ditahan oleh Sehun. "Ja-jangan! Hnggghh, brengsek! Sehunnn! Ini salah paham! Ahh!" Jongin merinding saat merasakan belaian di pahanya.

Namun Sehun tidak mendengar apapun. Ia telah masuk ke dalam 'rut'nya. Dan Jongin tidak mempunyai kesempatan sedikit untuk kabur!

"Omegaku. "Sehun berkata dengan penuh gairah tangannya bergerilya akan tubuh Jongin di bawahnya, dan Jongin mau tak mau ikut mengerang penuh frustasi. "Omegaku. Mengapa kau baru memekarkan dirimu saat ini?"

Jongin mendesah dalam-dalam. Dan Sehun memberinya satu kecupan.

"Aku pikir aku tak akan bersatu denganmu omegaku." Sehun kembali memberikan kecupan pada Jongin, kali ini di lehernya. Dan setiap kali bibir Sehun menyentuh kulit pemuda tan itu, Jongin me rasa bahwa ia terbakar. Terbakar oleh napsu.

Jongin benar-benar pusing. Seharusnya tidak terjadi seperti ini. Ia seorang alpha. Namun−dari dalam tubuhnya Jongin tahu serigalanya melolong penuh nikmat. "O-oh~ Ah! A-Alphaa−" Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tersendat sendat saat Sehun menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan memelintar kedua putingnya.

Jongin berusaha mengais sisa-sisa kesadarannya, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mereka seharusnya bertarung satu sama lain, bukannya melakukan kegiatan seperti 'ini'. Namun hasilnya nihil. Jongin malah mendesah lebih keras. Terutama saat tangan Sehun yang hangat masuk ke dalam celananya.

"Seh-Ahhnn! Ngah! –hun! Sehun. Brengsek kau!"

* * *

…

…

…

"Ahh! Ngahh! Mmnnhh! Se-Sehun!" Jongin mengerang, ia mengengam tanah di bawahnya dengan frustasi. Yang matanya lihat hanya langit malam, dan kepala Sehun yang bergerak-gerak di selangkangannya.

Sehun memberikan satu jilatan lagi pada lubang Jongin, menatap puas lubang merah berkedut yang mengeluarkan cairan itu. Cairan manis dengan aroma yang luar biasa memabukan. "Ya Jongin~ berikan aku segalanya." Sehun terkekeh, ia mengecup setiap kulit Jongin yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Anngghhh! SEHUN!"Jongin memekik saat merasakan lengan kekar Sehun yang membalik badannya. Ia menungging dengan pantat yang terkacung di udara, napas Jongin terhembus tidak karuan saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Se-SEH-nhnnhh!AH!" Jongin mau tak mau mendesah dalam-dalam saat benda panjang itu berkedut-kedut di dalamnya, lalu maju perlahan-lahan membelah tubuhnya. Jongin menggeleng, ia tak sanggup.

"Jongin~, aku telah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu~" Sehun menjilat telinga Jongin hingga Jongin menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. "Omegaku, terimalah diriku!"

Thrust! Thrust!

Sehun pun menghentakan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Jongin dengan sedikit tenaga, gerakannya pelan karena ini baru permulaan. Sehun mengigit bibir menahan hasrat untuk menggempur badan Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga−melawan perintah yang diberikan alpha di dalam dirinya.

Di depannya adalah tubuh yang Sehun impikan sejak dulu. Dan ia tidak boleh merusak semuanya.

" AH! AGHH! NYAAHH! SE-SEHUN!" Mata Jongin berkunang, garukan demi garukan Jongin rasakan di seluruh dinding lubangnya. Jongin sangat sensitive, ia dapat merasakan penis Sehun berkedut cepat di dalamnya, urat-uratnya menekan dinding Jongin sehingga terdapat sensasi lain yang berbeda. Plus, ukuran dari penis itu se ndiri benar-benar membuat Jongin kehilangan napas.

"Ya Jongin! Terus desahkan namaku!" Sehun mempercepat gerakannya sedikit.

"Sehun! Seh−Seh!AHHHNHH!" Jongin memekik kencang saat sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun telah menemukan prostatnya, dan Jongin mengaduh dalam hati. Matilah dia. "Sehuuunnn! Hen-ah! Hentikan!"

Sehun menyeringai.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehunhh! Ah~nghh! Ngah! Ah!" Jongin mendesah tak karuan saat gerakan Sehun tak karuan di dalam tubuhnya. Precumnya mengalir deras, dan Jongin merasakan dirinya benar-benar tidak terkendali.

 _He is so high._

"Sehun! Aku! akuu−" Jongin akan segera datang. Dan tubhnya telah mengejang-ngejang frustasi. Cengkraman lubangnya pun sempit bukan main.

Sehun pun mendesah dalam, lalu merobek baju Jongin. Satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuh telanjang itu. Helai-helain bulunya yang berwarna hitam keluar dari sisi sisi kulitnya, dan taringnya memanjang seukuran serigala. Pemuda alpha dari keluarga Oh itu pun mengendus tengkuk Jongin, mencari-cari kelenjar yang akan mengikat mereka berdua untuk selamanya.

Sehun sudah siap untuk melakukan bonding.

"SEHUNN!" Jongin berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulit tengkuknya, ia keluar bersamaan di saat itu juga. Tubuhnya menegang dan pandangannya mengabur. Aroma pekat yang keluar dari kelenjar bonding-nya yang pecah menghilangkan seluruh akal sehatnya.

BRUKK! Dan Jongin pun terjatuh ke tanah. Pingsan. Ia benar-benar kelelahan, klimaks dan melakukan ikatan secara bersamaan telah menjadi kejutan besar untuk tubuh Jongin, yang kemudian membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran diri.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Jongin dan mengecup tengkuk berlubang yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia menjilat luka itu untuk beberapa saat hingga darahnya berhenti. Perlu beberapa hari hingga luka itu menutup dan meninggalkan tanda.

Tanda bahwa Jongin telah dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah Jongin. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh telanjang itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Jongin, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

…

* * *

…

"HAAAHHH!" Jongin terlonjak dari tidurnya seolah-olah sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu untuk sementara, sebelum kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia terbangun di tempat yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Sebuah kamar yang bukan kamarnya.

Kamar yang sangat luas dengan furniture yang mewah.

Jongin tak mampu berpikir, yang diketahui pemuda itu bahwa ia terbangun di tempat yang asing dengan memakai piyama yang nyaman juga perban yang menutupi lukanya setelah perkelahian dengan Sehun.

Jongin menegang.

Dimana Sehun?!

Klek−

Jongin menoleh cepat ke asal suara dan menemukan seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Sehun muncul di sana dengan segelas susu dan sereal. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat segar. Sehun tersenyum cerah sambil meletakan makanan itu di samping meja di sebelah Jongin. "Ah~ omegaku tercinta sudah bangun, apa kau tidur nyenyak? Tidak merasa kesakitan."

Jongin membatu, perlahan, kejadian-kejadian 'ekhem' yang dilakukannya kemarin terputar di kepalanya bagai sebuah film. Dan hal itu membangkitkan kemarahan Jongin.

"KAU BAJINGAN KURANG AJAR!"

BUAAAAKKKK!

Sehun tersungkur di lantai sambil meringkuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Demi Tuhan, dari mana seorang omega mendapatkan kekuatan super seperti ini? Tunggu dulu, jika diingat-ingat, Jongin memang bukan omega biasa.

"Aku bukan omega! Aku ini alpha! Dan kau sungguh brengsek karena telah melecehkanku!"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. "Jongin. Kau itu seorang omega!"

BUAAAKKK!

Lagi-lagi sebuah hantaman Sehun terima. Kali ini dari bantal yang Jongin lempar ke kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku ini alpha!"

Sehun berdecak kesal, lalu ia pun mendorong Jongin hingga pemuda berkulit tan itu terhimpit ke dinding. "kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya Jongin! Jika kau seorang alpha, kau tidak mungkin mengalami heat dan terangsang seperti tadi malam! Kita hanya akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun hingga salah satu dari kita babak belur!"

Jongin berusaha memberontak, namun Sehun menahannya dan mempertemukan tubuh mereka berdua. "Tapi lihat sekarang Jongin! Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri! Kita bercinta tadi malam,bahkan aku telah melakukan bonding kepadamu! Kita sepasang mate Jongin! Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya!

Jongin menggeleng. Lalu rasa sakit di tengkuknya kembali mengingatkannya pada tadi malam! "BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN!" Jongin mengamuk, dan berhasil melepaskan badannya dari Sehun. Ia berjalan marah menuju pintu dan membukanya! "Aku pergi! Dan anggap saja seluruh kejadiannya ini tidak pernah terjadi!" Jongin memutuskan.

dan−

BRAAAKKK!

Jongin membanting pintu. Ia pergi dari rumah Sehun saat itu juga dengan hanya menggunakan piyama. Persetan. Ia tidak pedulu.

Sehun sendiri memandang pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan datar. "Terserah Jongin. Tapi kita telah terikat, dan apapun yang terjadi kau akan membutuhkanku." Sehun bergumam. "Dan kau pun akan menjadi seorang Oh, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Sehun menyeringai. "Lihat saja Jongin."

…

…

…

END

* * *

A/N: YASSSS! Ff hunkai kedua gua! #guling_guling_guling, yah gua memang nista karena berani-beraninya posting ff baru sedangkan ff yang lama masih bertumpuk. Gemes banget anjir ngeliat momen-momen hunkai di jaman kokobop. Rasanya hati anget anget geli gimana gitu. HAHAHAHAHA! Yah, yang pasti aku berharap kalian suka dengan fic ini.

Jangan lupa review ya. #tebarkisseu

Love you guys. See you next time.

#btw _ini_no_edit_jadi_kalau_ada_typo_rasain_lu!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oh astaga, aku harus menjadikan omega menakjubkan ini sebagai mateku, karena dia begitu istimewa. Dia harus menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, dan menjadi tempatku pulang. Aku akan melayaninya bagai ratu dan mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dariku."**

 **-Oh Sehun to Kim Jongin-**

* * *

Arco Iria Present

SURPRISE YOU ARE NOT AN ALPHA!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hngghh! Eunggg~ Se-Sehun~"

Mata Sehun terbelalak seraya mulutnya membuka lebar sarat akan liur yang hampir menetes. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya. Sehun meneguk liurnya, tangannya terulur mengusap daging kenyal yang disuguhkan di depannya, lalu mencubitinya dan meremasnya gemas seperti mainan kenyal.

"Sehun! Jangan se-sentuh!" Pekik sosok yang bagian tubuh bawahnya dimainkan oleh Sehun itu. Ia menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku benci kau Sehun."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan penuh birahi. Ia membuka belahan daging kenyalpantat milik submissivenya, "Jongin, kau bilang membenciku tapi lubangmu sebasah ini?" Sehun terkekeh sambil memasukan jarinya sedikit di lubang Jongin. Membuat cairan yang dihasilkan lubang itu tumpah ruah keluar hingga menetes ke atas sprai.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekati telinga Jongin dan berbisik penuh godaan, "kau harus belajar untuk berkata lebih jujur Jongin. " ujarnya. Sehun kemudian membalikan tubuh Jongin yang awalnya menungging menjadi terbaring di bawahnya. Sehun lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin hingga lubangnya terpampang nyata.

"Jadi Jongin, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun menjilat bibirnya, memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Jongin yang licin. Lubang itu berkedut-kedut seolah ingin menghisap tangannya.

Jongin menutup matanya frustasi, " Hngh! Hhh~ le-lepaskan aku~" ujar Jongin dengan susah payah.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu melepas jarinya dari lubang Jongin, ia pun berdiri dari posisinya yang menindih pemuda berkulit tan di bawahnya, benar-benar ingin melepas sentuhannya dari Jongin, " kau yakin sudah berkata jujur Jongin? Sebab aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu."

"Nh! Ti-tidak!" Sehun tertawa dalam hati ketika Jongin menarik bajunya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan paling bergairah sepanjang masa. " Ja-Jangan pergima-maksudku se-setubuhi aku."

Sehun mendaratkan satu ciuman ke kepala Jongin, "Apapun yang kau inginkan, matahariku~" ujarnya, lalu membuka restleting celananya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengeluarkan penisnya. Saat posisi penisnya sudah di depan lubang Jongin dan siap tempur. Sehun menarik napasnya.

Ia menutup mata.

'Tuan.'

"Jongin aku akan masuk." Sehun mendorong pinggulnya maju. Merasakan kehangatan yang mulai melingkupi penisnya.

'Tuan'

"Jongin, ah~ entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kamu begitu lembut malam ini. Biasanya kau akan menampar dan memakiku."

"Ngh!"

"Ya Jongin~ Terima diriku." Sehun mendesis.

"Tuan Sehun~ tolong bangun dari tidur anda!"

Dan Sehun membuka matanya. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terdiam ,napasnya tercekat dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya. "A-apa!?" Sehun bertanya setengah berteriak, tidak tahu perkataan itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

Sehun merasa kosong seketika.

Tidak ada Jongin dan pantat sintalnya yang minta dimasuki itu. Tidak ada juga rengekan manis dari omega yang telah ia tandai beberapa waktu lalu.

Air muka Sehun berubah kecut, ia merengut, "ARGH!" lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang dengan kesal, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ternyata semuanya hanya mimpi! SIALAN! Pantas saja Jongin bersikap manis sekali!

Sehun menggerutu, menatap gundukan besar di selangkangannya yang disebabkan oleh penisnya yang berdiri. Alpha dari keluarga Oh itu mengumpat, entah sudah berapa kali ia terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ini semua dikarenakan oleh hasrat dan hormone yang tidak tersalurkan itu. Tentu saja! Jongin sedang mengalami heat pertamanya yang waktunya bisa mencapai lebih dari 1 minggu. Sehun yang sudah menandai omega itu tentu saja terkena dampaknya karena ikatan mereka. Ia jadi sangat terangsang dan ingin kawin dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sayangnya, omeganya itu menghilang lebih dari satu minggu(Sehun telah menyelidikinya dan Jongin ternyata mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam apartemennya) setelah seks pertama mereka. Meninggalkan Sehun dan hasratnya yang tak terpuaskan.

"Tuan Sehun,"

Sehun mendengar panggilan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Itu adalah pelayannya setianya yang telah menemaninya dari ia kecil. Chanyeol.

"Hmm?" Sehun menyahut ogah-ogahan.

"Tuan Oh ingin bertemu dengan anda, tapi ia sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk berkunjung ke apartemen ini. Apakah tuan ingin saya mengatur waktunya?" Pelayan dengan tubuh tinggi dengan mata yang bulat itu membuka pintu dan memasukan kepalanya sedikit ke dalam kamar.

Sehun mengumpat, ia bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggusak rambutnya kesal. Mengapa masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Lalu menganguk dengan sedikit tidak niat, " atur saja waktunya Chanyeol. Dan pastikan juga kau mempersiapkan apartemen ini dengan baik saat si tua Bangka itu datang!"

Chanyeol menganguk , lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Sehun menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, membuang napas berat. Jongin. Jongin. Aku rindu.

...

...

* * *

...

...

"Tuan Kim. Setelah beberapa tes yang saya lakukan, anda memang adalah seorang omega."

Jongin memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan penuh emosi. Ia memancarkan begitu banyak sinar mata tidak terima atas diagnosis yang diberikan oleh dokter di depannya itu.

"Tapi dokter Choi, bagaimana bisa? Jika aku seorang omega, aku pasti akan mengalami heat di umur 15 tahun, seperti para omega yang lain" Jongin mendengus, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua lengan dan memamerkan ototnya, " –dan lihat ini! Ukuran tubuh dan otot seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh alpha."

"Seluruh omega itu berbadan mungil dan cantik. Mereka tidak agresif dan sangat lembut. Tidak mungkin aku adalah seorang omega. " Jongin berkata final.

Dokter Choi menghela napasnya, lalu menggeser hasil gambar dari tes ultrasound ke arah Jongin. "Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa di dalam tubuh anda terdapat sebuah rahim yang telah matang. Anda sejak awal memang seorang omega Tuan Kim. "

Jongin menahan napas, memandang dokter Choi dengan sinis, "Ji jika aku memang adalah omega, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendapatkan heat saat berumur 15 tahun? Seluruh omega akan mendapatkan heatnya pada usia 15 tahun! "

Dokter Choi menganguk, lalu tersenyum penuh kesabaran, "alasan mengapa heat anda datang terlambat dan mengapa tubuh anda tidak seperti omega pada umumnya memiliki alasan yang sama. " Dokter Choi kembali memperlihatkan sebuah grafik yang Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membacanya, "dilihat dari rekam jejak medik milik anda, saya melihat bahwa hormon testosterone anda pernah meningkat jauh melebihi batas pada umur 5-15 tahun. "

Dokter Choi memberi jeda akan ucapannya. "karena jumlah hormon yang berlebihan inilah anda mempunyai tubuh yang lebih besar dan massa otot yang lebih berat dari pada omega-omega lainnya. hormone testosterone ini membuat hormone estrogen yang bertugas untuk menyempurnakan rahim dan organ-organ seksual omega lainnya terlambat. Dan untunglah setelah melewati umur 16 tahun, hormone testosterone anda menurun sedikit demi sedikit sehingga rahim anda dapat segera menyempurnakan diri secara maksimal. "

"Apa anda mengerti, Tuan Kim?" Dokter Choi pun memberikan senyum lebarnya, wajahnya yang tampan itu menjadi semakin tampan.

Jongin menatap dokter Choi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dahinya mengerut dan matanya memandang sinis, "aku tidak mau menjadi omega. Angkat rahim sialan ini dari tubuhku." Umpatnya.

Dokter Choi berjengit sedikit saat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia kemudian memaksakan senyumnya, " Itu akan menyalahi kode etik kedokteran yang telah disumpahkan atas saya, tuan Kim. Rahim anda hanya bisa diangkat ketika terdapat pernyakit berat atau rahim itu benar-benar tidak menguntungkan untuk tubuh anda. Saat ini, rahim anda sehat dan sangat fertile."

Jongin mendecak. Ia cemberut. Ia menyalahkan situasi yang membuat dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi ini. "Selama bertahun-tahun. Aku telah hidup sebagai seorang alpha. Aku berburu dan bersikap seperti mereka. Dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengubah semua itu!"

Dokter Choi menghela napas. Pasiennya kali ini benar-benar keras kepala,tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap pundak Jongin, " tuan Kim, mengubah perilaku yang telah tertanam selama bertahun-tahun memang sungguh sulit. Namun, untuk kebaikan anda saya sangat menyarankannya."

"Anda terlahir sebagai seorang omega maka saya mohon terimalah jati diri itu."

Jongin terdiam. Ia terhenyak sebentar dengan perkataan dokter Choi. Namun kepalanya yang sekeras batu memang susah diajak untuk berkompromi. "Baiklah. Aku tidak yakin untuk hal ini, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Untuk saat ini, tolong berikan aku heat depressant dengan dosis tinggi. Heat pertamaku berlangsung selama 10 hari, and it hurts like fuck. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi."

"Ah ya! Heat depressant juga adalah hal yang harus keperingatkan kepadamu!" celetuk dokter Choi.

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Apa lagi sekarang?!

"Heat depressant adalah obat yang menekan hormone estrogen untuk membuat feromon. Selama bertahun-tahun, hormone terstosteron di tubuh anda telah menjadi penghambat hormone estrogen untuk bekerja secara maksimal. Jika anda menggunakan heat depressant, terutama dengan dosis tinggi. Itu akan membuat efek tidak baik bagi tubuh anda. Rahim anda mungkin saja mengalami kegagalan dan membuat anda infertile. "

Jongin menarik napas, ia membuka mulutnya siap untuk membentar dokter kurang ajar di depannya itu

"Tapi saya rasa itu tidak menjadi masalah, bukan? Mengingat Tuan Kim adalah omega yang sudah memiliki mate." Ujar dokter Choi kemudian.

Kata-kata bentakan yang Jongin ingin lontarkan pun sirna saat ia mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia langsung menutup tengkuknya di mana tanda itu , tanda yang 'dibuat' oleh si brengsek Sehun seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang lukanya sudah sembuh dan meninggalkan symbol dengan bentuk yang sangat unik.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak" Jongin tergagap, berusaha menyangkal apa yang dokter Choi katakan.

Dokter Choi menyeringai menggoda melihat tingkah Jongin. "tidak usah malu tuan Kim. Saat ini memang para serigala sudah dipertemukan dengan matenya pada usia muda. Nah, karena tuan Kim sudah memiliki pasangan yang 'sah', saat tuan Kim mendapatkan lagi heat selanjutnya, anda hanya cukup melakukan seks dengan pasangan beberapa kali sampai panasnya mereda. "

Dokter Choi menjelaskan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tidak mempedulikan wajah Jongin yang merah padam, entah karena malu atau marah. "Tapi, mengingat tuan Kim masih dalam usia muda. Saya mohon agar sebisa mungkin melakukan seks yang aman kalau-kalau anda dan pasangan belum siap untuk mempunyai anak. "

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat menahan amarah dan malunya. Ia menggertakan giginya dan berdiri di atas kursinya, kemudian memandang dokter Choi di depannya dengan sengit, "AkuAku tidak akan tidur dengan si brengsek itu lagi!"

Dokter Choi tersenyum manis, "Lalu, apakah tuan Kim mau tidur dengan saya saja? Mengingat tuan Kim adalah tipe omega kesukaan saya." Godanya.

Jongin memekik histeris mendengar perkataan itu. "YA! APA-APAAN!"

...

...

* * *

...

...

Jongin akhirnya kembali ke sekolahnya setelah absen selama 10hari. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak baru di sana.

Omega berkulit tan itu melempar tasnya di kursi dengan acuh tak acuh. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa-tawa. Tubuh Jongin menegang sedikit saat menemukan sosok Oh Sehun yang memandangnya lekat-lekat dari kursi paling belakang.

Pemuda Kim itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tatapan dari alpha keluarga Oh itu tidak lepas dari Jongin, sehingga dengan setengah cemas Jongin mengabaikan sorot mata liar itu.

"Ya! Jongin!" Jongin tersentak saat merasakan tepukan kasar di bahunya, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang kawannya. Ia menyengir penuh ejekan melihat Jongin, " Lihat dia sekarang muncul! Kupikir kau sudah tidak niat lagi sekolah, Jong! Ah~ anak ini!" ujarnya sambil menggusak kepala Jongin.

Jongin memberontak dengan mulut terpaut. Tapi karena tingkahnya itu mengundang alpha-alpha dan beta lain yang ada di dalam kelas untuk menyambutnya. Jongin memang adalah seorang yang popular.

"Hei Jongin! Kemana saja kau brengsek! Jangan bilang kau sekarang masuk ke sindikat mafia!"

Lalu yang lain akan menyahut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jongin pasti tidak masuk sekolah karena menjadi simpanan nyonya kaya! Kau pasti disekap dan dijadikan budak seks selama berhari-hari. Iya kan? IYA KAN!? HAHAHAHA!"

Yang kemudian dihadiadi oleh tendangan sayang di pantat hingga membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Lalu pemuda Kim itu pun tertawa bersama teman-temannya alpha dan betanya. Berusaha melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang omega.

"Aaa- Jongin!"

Pemuda tan bermarga Kim itu tersentak sedikit saat mendengar suara lembut yang berasal dari balik punggungnya. "Ba-Baekhyunie?" Jongin bergumam, memandang salah tingkah akan omega cantik yang memandangnya dengan mata lembut.

Baekhyun cantik seperti biasanya. Rambutnya halus, matanya berbinar lembut dan baunya harum, ia memakai jaket abu-abu yang agak sedikit kebesaran sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil itu tenggelam. Inilah yang bisa kita katakan sebagai omega sejati. Mereka punya aura yang menenangkan dan keibuan.

Dan itu bukanlah ciri-ciri yang ada pada Jongin.

Ia terlalu macho dan beringas.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Kau tidak masuk lama sekali. Aku menghawatirkanmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang merdu, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Jonginjika saja ada sesuatu yang salah.

Merasa diperhatikan, dengan bulir keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya, Jongin mengusap tengkuknya. Di mana ada bekas gigitan 'gemas' Sehun tercetak sangat jelas. Pemuda tan itu padahal memakai kemeja putih yang berkerah, namun pikirannya begitu was-was bila Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengetahui semua ini.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang berada di belakang kelas. Dan ia masih saja memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot mata mencurigakan. Jongin menelan ludahnya, tersenyum ragu kepada Baekhyun.

Acuhkan saja! Acuhkan saja! Ucapnya di dalam hati.

"A-aku sakit selama beberapa hari ini Baek. Sakit yang parah sekali! Mungkin itu karena kau tidak memberikanku perhatian~" Jongin menggoda Baekhyun, merangkul punggung sempit omega cantik itu sampai ia mengeluarkan tawa renyah. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke pojok kelas yang lain, lepas dari pandangan Sehun.

"Ah! Jongin~ Jangan menggodaku!" Baekhyun terkekeh, pipinya sedikit memerah dan ia memberikan senyum tulus kepada Jongin, " tapi aku senang kau baik – baik saja Jongin."

" Ku-kupikir kau terluka parah ka-karena kau berkelahi dengan Sehun." Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan gumaman pelan, hampir seperti bisikan."Ka-karena Sehun pun, beberapa hari yang lalu juga wajahnya membiru."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Kau tahu Jongin. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu untukku."

Jongin mengigit bibirnya. Kata-kata Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada pertarungan –persetubuhan mereka malam itu. "apapun akan kulakukan untuk omega manis sepertimu Baekhyun." Jongin memberikan cengirannya yang paling lebar.

Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"La-lalu, ba-bagaimana hasil pertarungan kalian?" omega mungil itu bertanya takut-takut.

"Kami seri." Jongin berbohon namun menjawab santai dengan bahu yang dinaikan. "Sehun itu alpha yang kuat tapi aku juga tidak kalah kuat. Jadi, tidak ada pemenang di antara kami."

ya, tidak ada pemenang, karena mereka berakhir dengan saling menyetubuhi satu sama lain.

"Kupikir, semua keputusan ini ada di tanganmu Baekhyun. Meninggalkan si brengsek itu, atau tetap bersamanya." Jongin mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu membuang matanya dari tatapan Jongin seolah tidak nyaman. Mata doe Baekhyun kemudian terpaku ke arah Sehun. Menatap lekat ke arah tunangannya dengan mata memuja penuh harap.

Jongin mengerti saat melihat Baekhyun. Omega ini masih mencintai tunangannya yang brengsek ini.

"Aku tahu kau masih menaruh hati pada Sehun, Baek." Jongin merasakan sedikit denyutan hatinya saat kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Aku menyedihkan bukan? Masih menyayangi orang yang menyakitiku" ia terkekeh, " lagipulaaku bisa apa, aku adalah omega yang diberikan oleh keluargaku. Hanya Sehun saja yang bisa membatalkan pertunangan kami."

Jongin menggeleng kencang. "tidak Baek. Jika Sehun pilihanmu, maka kau dapat bertahan sampai kapan pun bersamanya. Ha-hanya saja kau harus tetap memikirkan kebahagianmu sendiri."

"terima kasih Jongin." Baekhyun berbisik, memberikan Jongin senyum tercantik yang pernah ia punya, " aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Dan hati Jongin pun mencelos karena kata-kata itu. Ia merasa bersalah.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Sehun berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong lorong sekolah. Ia hampir saja hilang di dalam pikirannya ,namun kemunculan Jongin yang tiba tiba di depannya membuat ia berhenti bergerak.

Sehun merasa seolah jantungnya berhenti.

Jonginnya. Jonginnya yang cantik. Omega miliknya yang menakjubkan.

Sungguh, Sehun benar benar merindukan omeganya ini. Jongin tampak ingin melewati tubuhnya, tapi Sehun dengan sigap mengikuti gerakan tubuh Omeganya itu hingga ia tak bisa melewati Sehun.

Jongin mendengus kesal, tampak berpikir sebentar. Matanya menyiratkan pandangan tidak suka. "Sehun-" Jongin mengengam tangan Sehun dengan kuat lalu menariknya, "kita harus bicara!"

Sehun menggulum senyum. Merasa lucu akan ekpresi Jongin yang tampak kesal. Ia menganguk dan mengikuti Jongin yang menariknya.

Sekelebat bau yang manis melewati indra penciuman Sehun. Bau khas Jongin. Bau manis yang hanya dimiliki omega yang telah memilih pasangan. Dan hanya pasangannya jua lah yang mampu mencium bau itu.

Sehun hampir saja gila. Karena aroma seorang omega itu bagai candu bagi pasangannya.

Haaah~ Jongin yang tidak heat saja sudah seharum ini, apalagi jika ia sedang heat. Tidak heran Sehun akan jadi gila karena 'Rut'-nya.

Jongin terus menarik lengan Sehun ke salah satu tempat yang sepi di sekolah. Ia memilih tangga yang menuju lantai 3, yang mana lantai tersebut jarang dipakai karena hanya berisi ruang musik dan laboratorium.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Tangannya mengengam jemari Sehun yang luar biasa hangat. Dan entah bagaimana, Jongin merasakan sengatan yang membuat ia geli.

Dan ia sangat benci perasaan ini. Itu lah mengapa, Jongin harus mengatakan hal ini sekarang pada Jongin menolak ikatan mate mereka. Jongin tidak mau menjadi omega terutama mate seorang dari keluarga Oh.

Orang tuanya akan membunuhnya

Ia akan terus hidup sebagai seorang alpha. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang sekiranya aman. Jongin berhenti, melepas tangan Sehun.

Ia berbalik, "Sehun-ada yang ingin aku bicara"

BRAAKKK!

"SE-SEHUNHMPH!"

Jongin memekik tanpa terkendali saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Menciumnya dengan brutal, menahannya seperti hiasan dinding yang tidak boleh lepas dari tempatnya.

Jongin tidak siap akan serangan tiba tiba itu. Pemuda tan itu meremat punggung alphanya. Sehun masih menciumnya dan mengecap seluruh bagian mulutnya. Terkadang Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan Jongin menarik napas barang 1 detik, namun kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka berdua lagi.

"MHHNGG!" Jongin mengeluarkan suara protes yang terdengar seperti desahan, wajahnya memerah percampuran dari marah danem, terangsang. 'DASAR BRENGSEK!'

Ia memukul perut Sehun dengan sekuat tenagaBUAK! Hingga alpha yang menciumnya itu langsung jatuh terpental ke belakang. Sehun mengaduh, mengusap pungungnya yang menghantam lantai. "Jongin, bisakah kau lembut sedikit?" ujar Sehun, ia mendesis menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

"YAAA!" Jongin memperingatkan sambil menggertakan giginya satu sama lain. Mukanya merah padam dan napasnya berhembus tak karuan. Omega dari keluarga Kim itu benar-benar terlihat seperti banteng mengamuk. Jongin maju ke depan Sehun, mencekram kerah bajunya hingga tubuh Sehun tertarik mendekati Jongin.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan!? " Jongin mengumpat, ia menarik napasnya pelan-pelan, " Apa kau mengerti bagaimana situasi sekarang? Aku menarikmu ke sini bukan untuk kau cium brengsek!"

Mata Sehun berkedip pelan, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu tampan, sehingga Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya mau tak mau harus sedikit menahan gejolak di hatinya, "kau mate-ku ada alpha yang tahan untuk tidak menyentuh omeganya. Wajah, tubuh, dan aromamu benar-benar membuatku mabuk ."

Jongin merasakan asap keluar dari kedua telinganya. Batinnya berteriak.

 _'AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI MATE-MU BRENGSEK! TIDAK AKAN!'_

"Kurang ajar! Brengsek kau Sehun!" Jongin mengangkat kepalan tangannya, hendak meninju wajah Sehun yang tampan itu sekali lagi. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat pewaris keluarga Oh ini babak belur di tangannya.

Namun Sehun mengengam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum tinju itu sampai di mukanya. "Jongin" Sehun memanggil, suaranya tajam, berat, dan tegas. Jongin membatu saat mendengar suara yang mengancam itu.

Sehun kemudian membawa kepalan tangannya mendekat, mengecupnya pelan-pelan. "Berhati-hatilah sayang. Tangan ini bukan lagi akan kamu gunakan untuk meninju orang-orang. Tapi kau akan menggunakannya untuk mengurusku dan anak-anak kita nanti."

Jongin melotot, ia menarik jemarinya cepat dari gengaman Sehun. "Sehun, aku akan sekali ini saja mengatakannya." Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "Aku seorang alpha. Dan akan terus menjadi seorang alpha. Yang terjadi di antara kita kemarin adalah salah paham. Kemarin aku hanyaummhanya meminum obat-obatan yang membuatku malah terangsang. Kemarin yang terjadi padaku bukanlah heat."

Jongin berbohong. Semata-mata agar status alpha tetap melekat di dalam dirinya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, mendecih, alpha yang satu ini mana bisa dibohongi, " insting seorang alpha tidak pernah salah Jongin. Kau seorang omega dan kau adalah mate"

"Kau punya Baekhyun, Sehun!" Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun dengan tidak sabar. "Omega itu benar-benar mencintaimu sepenuh hati brengsek! Pikirkan perasaannya Sehun!"

Sehun mengernyit kesal, "mengapa kau membawa-bawa Baekhyun? Dia tidak ada hubungannya."

"Dia tunanganmu!" Jongin menyembur, matanya melotot tajam ke arah Sehun, "dan dia telah mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau berencana mencampakannya?!"

Sehun memandang Jongin datar, Ia menahan rahangnya untuk tidak mengelemetukan gigi satu sama lain. Hasilnya, rahangnya menjadi sangat keras dan ia tampak sangat kesal. "Jongin. Biar aku katakan sekali saja kepadamu." Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin, langkahnya pelan dan suara yang ia keluarkan selembut sutra.

Jongin beringsut mundur seraya Sehun semakin meneliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan setelah itu, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia terperangkap di dalam kungkungan Sehun.

Pemuda tan itu berusaha menatap mata Sehun galak. Memberikan sinyal agar Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin, hembusan napasnya membuat pemuda tan itu merinding. "Apa kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin?" Sehun memulai, suaranya rendah, dan pelan. "Kau mendapat heat pertamamu. Aku mengalami rut. Kita lalu bercinta beralaskan rumput dan beratapkan langit malam. Saat itukau mengerang penuh desah, kemudian aku mengeluarkan taring dan juga memecahkan kelenjar bonding-mu, sehingga saat itu jualah kita terikat."

Jongin meneguk ludahnya. Pelipisnya mengeluaran keringat dingin. Ia ingin pergi dan kabur dari situ sekarang juga. Namun tangan Jongin menahan pinggulnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?" Sehun kembali melanjutkan, kali ini dengan berbisik, "Aku tidak sedikitpun memikirkan Baekyun, atau keluargaku, apalagi tentang status permusuhan di antara kita. Yang kupikirkan adalah; **Oh astaga, aku harus menjadikan omega menakjubkan ini sebagai mateku, karena dia begitu istimewa. Dia harus menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, dan menjadi tempatku pulang. Aku akan melayaninya bagai ratu dan mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dariku."**

Jongin merasakan napasnya berhenti. Jantungnya masih berdetak namun ia tidak bernapas. Sehun mengeratkan gengaman pada pinggulnya. Matannya menatap sarat akan keyakinan. Jongin mau tak mau merasakan sensasi seperti digigit semut di dadanya.

"Le" Jongin merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Perasaan hangat, malu, marah, juga terkesima berputar di dalam dirinya. "LEPAS!" bentaknya. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera berlari kabur dari cekramannya.

Pemuda tan itu kabur melalu tangga, sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dia berbalik, mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong Sehun!"teriaknya, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya.

Ah- susah sekali untuk menjinakan omega ini.

...

...

...

Jongin berjalan cepat melewati lorong sekolah, lalu berbalik ke kanan, ke arah lorong laboratorium yang kemungkinan besar hanya ada dia sendiri di sana. Tepat setelah ia lepas dari pandangan orang-orang, Jongin merosot ke lantai.

Jantungnya serasa mau meledak.

Kakinya lemas.

Dan tubuhnya tremor parah seperti orang sakit ayan.

Jongin menutup mukanya, seluruh darahnya telah naik ke wajahnya. "i-Ini gilaa! Gilaa!" umpatnya.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Jongin berlari kencang melewati pohon-pohon hijau. Suara langkahnya terdengar ringan seraya ia melewati tanah basah sehabis hujan. Udara di hutan saat ini benar-benar segar. Jongin menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan air hujan yang menempel di bulunya.

Jongin merasa ia butuh hiburan. Jadi ia pergi ke hutan Enywa yang telah di berikan pemerintah sebagai tanah milik bangsa serigala. Sebuah hutan lebat yang luasnya hampir dua kali kota Seoul. Hutan ini begitu besar, sehingga menjadi tempat bersemayamnya beberapa pack serigala tradisional yang tidak memasuki peradaban. Hutan ini juga digunakan para alpha untuk melatih kemampuan berburunya sebab ada banyak hewan buruan di dalam sana.

Di dalam hutan ini, omega tidak boleh berjalan sendirian. Ia harus ditemani alpha atau beta di sebelahnya. Sebab ia mungkin saja dapat melintasi kawanan pack serigala lain dan membuat masalah, terlebih lagi jika omega itu tidak sengaja bertemu alpha atau beta saat sedang masa heatnya. Ia bisa diperkosa.

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia bahkan lebih kuat dari sebagian alpha.

Jongin memelankan langkahnya. Memacu kaki-kakinya melewati bagian tanah yang lebih rendah. Telingany amendengar suara percikan air, lalu ia mulai mengikuti instingnya. Mata Jongin berbinar ketika dia menemukan sebuah anak sungai kecil dengan air yang begitu jernih.

Ia kemudian turun ke sungai itu untuk meminum air. Matahari masih membumbung di ujung-ujung langit. Sehingga Jongin masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjelajah hutan sebelum senja hari. Jongin kemudian terdiam, melamun sebentar sambil memandang pantulan dirinya ada permukaan air.

Di sana. Jongin dapat melihat seekor serigala coklat dengan bulu yang lebat. Memandang riak air dengan mata bulatnya. Jika melihat dari bulu dan fisik yang ia dapatkan, Jongin tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang omega.

Seekor omega biasanya dikaruniai bulu berwarna abu-abu atau putih. Itu sebagai symbol bahwa mereka adalah mahkluk lembut nan agung yang begitu cantik. Omega dengan bulu berwarna coklat sangat jarang. Terutama dengan panjang tubuh dan berat badan seperti Jongin.

Panjang tubuh Jongin saat berubah menjadi serigala adalah 1,38 m, itu adalah panjang tubuh rata-rata serigala alpha. Omega hanya memiliki rentang panjang tubuh sekitar 1,10 m- 1,25 m. Jongin jelas sangat berbeda dari omega-omega pada umumnya.

Meskipun begitu. Ibu Jongin pernah bercanda sekali bahwa Jongin adalah alpha yang sangat cantik. Karena meskipun bulu Jongin berwarna coklat, namun bulunya sangat lebat, halus dan tampak terawat, benar-benar coklat sempurna tanpa campuran warna lain. Bulu Jongin sungguh tak jauh dari warna kulit dalam wujud coklat caramel. Begitu ibu Jongin mendeskripsikannya.

Jongin menghela napas. Ia baru ingat bahwa keluarganya belum mengetahui 'keadaannya' saat ini. Terlebih mengenai dirinya yang sudah mating dengan seekor alpha dari keluarga Oh. Memikirkannya saja Jongin sudah sakit kepala.

SREEKKK!

Jongin terlonjak. Ia berlari dari tepi sungai, bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon akasia yang besar lalu melihat sekeliling. Tingkat kewaspadaan Jongin meningkat, menyadari bahwa ada seekor serigala lain di dekatnya. Jongin mencium bau yang melekat di udara. Tercium bau darah segar dan bau alpha yang samar-samar.

Ssk! Ssk! Terdengar sesuatu yang terseret ke arahnya.

Jongin berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Namun memilih untuk tidak kabur. Ia memandang semak-semak di depannya dengan waspada. Bulu kuduknya merongrong naik seiring dengan hormone adrenalinnya yang meningkat. Jongin siap untuk bertarung jika serigala yang mendatanginya ini tidak ramah.

SRAK! Kemudian, seekor serigala hitam pun keluar dari semak-semak di depan Jongin. Ia adalah seekor alpha dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi. Tubuhnya gagah dan ia benar-benar tampak seperti seorang hewan buas.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu menggeram.

Sialan! Jongin kenal betul siapa serigala hitam yang ada di depannya ini!

Mata Jongin bertemu dengan mata serigala hitam itu. Memberikan friksi yang menyengat ke seluruh tubuh Jongin.

'Omegaku . Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku menghawatirkanmu karena kau berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan ini. '

Dia adalah Oh Sehun! Serigala hitam itu adalah OhBajingan!Sehun!

Jongin mengumpat! Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu si brengsek itu di sini!?

'Bukan urusanmu!' Jongin menjawab dengan geraman rendah. Memberikan tanda Sehun untuk menjauh. Namun Sehun yang sedang dalam wujud serigalanya itu bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata tajamnya. Ia berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam semak-semak. Ia kemudian keluar dengan menyeret seekor rusa jantan besar di moncongnya. Rusa ini mempunyai tanduk besar bercabang yang hanya dimiliki oleh rusa pejantan yang begitu kuat.

Gila.

Jika Sehun membunuh rusa ini sendirian. Maka pastilah Sehun benar-benar adalah alpha yang kuat. Untuk membunuh rusa seperti ini, diperlukan 2 atau 3 serigala alpha sekaligus.

Jongin pun kemudian menyadari bahwa Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang.

SRAK!

Jongin melotot saat melihat Sehun yang menyodorkan rusa buruannya itu kepadanya. Dengan pandangan tidak percaya ia menoleh kepada Sehun. Jongin pun membatu saat menyadari betapa dekat posisi Sehun di depannya. Omega manis itu seketika gugup saat menyadari betapa besarnya perbedaan tubuh mereka berdua. Panjang tubuh serigala Sehun mungkin sekitar 1,50 m. Dan itu benar-benar ukuran yang besar untuk seekor alpha. Belum lagi dengan postur tubuh yang berotot dan taringnya yang besar.

Tidak heran Sehun dicanangkan sebagai pemimpin packnya di masa depan.

Melihat reaksi Jongin yang diam bagai batu. Sehun kemudian kembali mendorong rusa itu lebih dekat ke arah Jongin menggunakan moncongnya.

'Aku harap rusa ini berkenan di hatimu. Omegaku.'

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia merasakan seluruh darah naik ke kepalanya. Disertai dengan sorakan kegirangan dari sosok omega di dalam tubuhnya.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Jongin memang adalah seorang Kim yang telah hidup dalam budaya modern sedari dia lahir. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu tradisi lamaran yang dilakukan alpha kepada omega di jaman dahulu.

Dahulu, jika seekor alpha menginginkan omega tertentu sebagai matenya. Maka ia akan memberikan omega itu seekor rusa yang ia tangkap sendirian tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Menandakan bahwa sang alpha siap untuk 'menghidupi' dan 'memberi makan' sang omega seumur hidupnya.

Hal ini juga salah satu cara untuk menunjukan ketangguhan alpha kepada sang omega. Semakin besar dan tangguh rusa yang dipersembahkan maka semakin pantas jualah alpha tersebut untuk dijadikan sebagai mate.

Keputusan sepenuhnya berada di pihak omega. Jika sang omega menerima lamaran sang alpha, ia akan memakan daging rusa tersebut. Dan saat itu juga, sang alpha dan omega akan segera melakukan ikatan.

Sekarang, cara lamaran seperti ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Alpha dapat memikat omega dengan memperlihatkan jabatannya di dalam masyarakat. Hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang pintar dan bersahaja untuk diakui omega sebagai 'pasangan berpotensi'. Maka ikatan pun dapat segera dilakukan.

Tetapi, omega manapun pasti akan luluh jika dilamar dengan cara seperti ini. Menangkap rusa tidaklah mudah, butuh kekuatan, kecepatan, dan konsentrasi yang tinggi, terutama tanpa bantuan dari serigala lain. Alpha bisa saja terluka parah, bahkan mati.

Jongin berkedip masih membatu di tempatnya. Dan itulah yang Sehun lakukan sekarang kepadanya. Sehun memberikan seekor rusa super besar kepadanya. Itu artinya ia melamarnya.

Jongin ulangi. Sehun melamarnya.

Jongin terkesiap. Jika dalam wujud manusia, keringat dingin pasti telah keluar dari sekujur kulitnya.

Tidak!

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Jongin merasa sangat bingung. Di dalam otaknya ada badai topan yang sedang meluluhlantakan seluruh saraf pikirannya. Sehingga ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun sekarang. Jongin ingin lari, ia ingin marah dan menerkam Sehun sekarang juga karena melakukan hal-hal se-random ini!

Untuk apa prosesi pelamaran! Si Bajingan ini sudah dengan lancang menandainya kemarin!

Tapijauh di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Jongin merasa senang. Sialan! Ia ingin memakan daging rusa itu karena baunya luar biasa menggiurkan. Jongin menatap Sehun lagi, alpha dari keluarga Oh itu memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

Jongin menggeleng, segera menguasai hatinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam jeratan musuhnya ini. Cukup! Ia tidak boleh terlena pada si bedebah ini. Jongin kemudian mengingat bahwa musuhnya ini berasal dari keluarga Oh yang mana bermusuhan selama ratusan tahun dengan keluarganya.

Jongin memundurkan langkahnya. Matanya menyiratkan pandangan bersalah kepada Sehun. Ia berbalik, dan berlari pergi meninggalkan alpha yang telah memberikan tanda pada tengkuknya.

Jongin terus berlari menyusuri pepohonan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia tidak berani. Ia tidak akan memandang ke belakang sebab itu akan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sehun. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia mendengar lolongan kesedihan dari arah selatan.

Omega manis itu meneguk ludahnya. Itu adalah lolongan Sehun. Lolongan itu dikumandangkan berkali-kali. Agar Jongin mendengarnya. Lolongan yang melengking dari serigala menandakan bahwa serigala itu kesepian, kesakitan, dan terluka. Lolongan paling menyedihkan yang dapat serigala keluarkan.

"!Ekh!" Jongin mengatup mulutnya, giginya bergemeletuk. Tubuh serigalanya bergetar kesakitan dan ia terduduk di tanah. Bagian dadanya sakit, dan itu adalah efek dari ikatannya bersama Sehun. Alpha dan omega bagai dua jiwa dalam satu raga. Jika salah satunya terluka maka yang lain akan merasakan luka itu juga.

Dan Sehun sedang bersusah hati sekarang. Disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Jongin menggeleng keras-keras. Ia bangkit, merusaha melawan kekuatan dari omega di dalam dirinya yang memerintahnya untuk mendatangi Sehun kembali. Jongin berlari pulang. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam.

Dan malam itu, hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul dan hutan Enywa semalaman.

...

* * *

...

Jongin menggusak rambutnya dengan handuk kuat-kuat. Ia baru saja mandi air panas dan bersiap untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen setelah membasuh tubuh. Di apartemennya yang berukuran sedang ini, ia tinggal sendirian tanpa seorang pun menganggunya.

Pemuda tan itu kemudian memandang ke luar jendela, hujan turun dengan begitu lebat. Dan tentu saja suasana itu memberikan perasaan sendu kepada Jongin. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyusup.

Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah pantas berlari meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja?

Pemuda Oh itu tentu saja telah berjuang keras untuk menangkap rusa itu. Ia tampak pincang dan terluka. Dan seorang omega pasti akan menghawatirkan alphanya.

Saat Sehun memperlakukannya dengan seperti itumelamarnya, ada perasaan aneh yang hangat dan tak terdekripsikan. Omega di dalam dirinya pun memekik kesenangan. Seolah-olah semesta telah memberitakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sehun adalah hal yang benar.

Tapi Jongin belum siap.

Ia masih belum siap melepas status alphanya dan menjadi mate seseorang dari keluarga Oh. Itu juga akan membuat gejolak di keluarganya. Dikarenakan permusuhan yang terlah terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Drrrrttttt~

Jongin menurunkan cup ramen yang sedang dia makan. Memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Seseorang meneleponnya.

Kris Wu.

Tumben?

Jongin tidak pernah dekat dengan alpha yang berasal dari China ini. Jongin membencinya, karena ia berteman dengan Sehun. Hanya itu. Meskipun alpha yang satu ini sebenarnya mempunyai selera humor yang bagus dan adalah teman yang baik.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Jongin mengangkat teleponnya tanpa basa-basi.

'Ummm Jongin..' Omega dari keluarga Kim itu dapat mendengar nada khawatir dari suara di seberang sana.

"Ya? Kris ada apa?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Perasaan menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

'Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau tadi sore juga berburu di hutan Enywa bukan? Apa kau bertemu dengan Sehun?'

DEG mata Jongin melebar sedikit dan ototnya seketika menjadi kaku.

"Y-Ya? Aku sempat bertemu dengannya? Apa yang terjadi Kris?"

'Umm- Sehun bilang dia ingin berburu rusa dan akan kembali sebelum senja. Tapi hingga sekarang ia belum pulang juga. Pelayan Sehun khawatir ia mengalami sesuatu di hutan. Kami sudah memanggil bantuan, tapi karena hujan lebat bau Sehun sudah tidak tercium lagi. Jadi, kira-kira di hutan bagian mana kau bertemu dengan Sehun?'

Jongin mengigit bibirnya. Dengan gelisah omega itu berbalik untuk melihat jam. Jam setengah 11 malam. "A-aku bertemu dengannya di bagian timur hutan Enywa."

Sialan! Apa yang dilakukan bedebah Sehun itu?

Dan mengapa juga dia peduli!?

Jongin merasakan sesuatu mendorong dirinya dari dalam. Sesuatu yang bernama kekhawatiran.

"Kris. Aku akan kesana juga."

Jongin berlari cepat melewati tanah becek. Berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh karena permukaan batu-batu yang licin. Sebuah topi yang dilengkapi dengan senter tersemat di kepalanya, untuk menerangi hutan yang gelap gulita itu.

Pemuda dari keluarga Kim itu menawarkan diri untuk ikut mencari Sehun. Dan berjalan terpisah dari bala bantuan yang lain.

Tempat pertama yang Jongin datangi adalah tempat pertemuan mereka tadi. Sehun mungkin sudah bergerak dari tempat itu. Tapi Jongin akan memulai dari sana.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sungai kecil yang tadi ia datangi sudah mulai meluap karena intensitas air hujan yang turun. Jongin menemukan rusa hasil buruan Sehun Tergeletak begitu saja di samping Sungai. Hampir tenggelam.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar menahan hawa dingin. "SEHUN!" Ia memanggil. Namun tentu saja, tidak ada jawaban.

TapiJongin bisa merasakannya. Keberadaan alphanya. Mereka berdua terikat dalam suatu rantai takdir yang mengikat ruh. Sehingga salah satunya akan mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing. Sehun jelas-jelas berada di dekat sini.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya ke sekitar. Ia berjalan dengan menggunakan instingnya.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun.

Alphanya itu bergelung di bawah lubang pohon yang cukup besar. Berlindung dari derasnya tetesan air hujan. Meskipun sebenarnya percuma, karena bahkan air hujan sudah agak sedikit merendam tubuhnya.

Jognin berlari tergesa-gesa. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah untuk meraih Sehun. "H-Hun…" Jongin bergumam, suaranya berdesir halus. Dengan tangan bergetar Jongin mengusap bulu-bulu kehitaman Sehun. Lalu kemudian menyadari bahwa serigala hitam itu tidak bergerak.

Jongin bergetar menahan tangis. Merasakan bahwa tubuh Sehun sangat dingin. Tubuh serigala memang mempunyai suhu yang tinggi sehingga saat terpapar suhu rendah mereka sangat rentan. Jongin mengigit bibirnya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia pun mengangkat tubuh serigala Sehun di pelukannya.

Membawanya keluar dari hutan itu.

Di saat itu, Jongin bersyukur, bahwa ia memiliki tubuh seorang alpha.

...

...

...

Baekhyun memandang pintu masuk hutan Enywa dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia terus mengigiti kukunya dari tadi. Ia hampir saja menangis, namun kemudian terdengar kabar bahwa Sehun telah ditemukan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Baekhyun melihat beberapa sosok yang keluar dari hutan. Ia melihat temannya Jongin, lalu diikuti beberapa orang yang membawa tandu berisi seekor serigala hitam. "Sehun!" seketika saja, Baekhyun langsung berlari mendatangi mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Suhu tubuhnya turun drastis, dan perutnya terluka karena hantaman rusa. jika dia tidak diselamatkan beberapa jam saja, dia akan mati." Kris, sahabat Sehun, salah satu orang yang mengangkut tandu itu berbicara.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, air matanya berlinang. Tidak sanggup membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi pada Sehun. Di belakangnya, seorang pria tinggi berjalan kemudian memayungi Baekhyun. Jongin kemudian mengetahui pria itu sebagai Chanyeol- pelayan Sehun.

"Tuan Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Ia adalah alpha yang kuat." Chanyeol berkata pelan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menanggis tersedu-sedu. Dan Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat tubuh Sehun dimasukan ke dalam ambulance. Setengah dari pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ikut untuk memastikan bahwa alphanya baik-baik saja. Tapi setengahnya lagi berkata bahwa ia harus tetap diam.

"Baekhyun-ssi! " seorang petugas kesehatan memanggil omega cantik nan mungil itu. " anda adalah pasangan tuan Sehun bukan?"

Jongin mengigit bibirnya. Terdiam kaku.

"Y-ya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon Baekhyun-ssi dapat berubah menjadi serigala dan menghangatkan tubuh pasien ini. Suhu tubuh omega cukup panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh pasien sebelum kita sampai di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun pun menganguk dan segera masuk ke dalam ambulance. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri diam sambil menatap mereka dengan pahit.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang penuh bercak lumpur. Ia berkali-kali terjatuh saat membawa Sehun tadi. Untunglah di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan tim penyelamat. Jongin menutup matanya.

Khawatir.

Ia sangat khawatir.

Jongin tahu bahwa sekarang ia mengeluarkan air mata. Untunglah hari sedang hujan, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu.

"Aish! Si bajingan Sehun itu memang benar-benar merepotkan!" celetuk Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Jongin sambil menggusak rambutnya.

Jongin memandang Kris dengan datar. Tapi berakhir dengan menyetujui perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"A-apa luka di perutnya Sehun parah?" Jongin bertanya di antara rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, " Jika Sehun sampai kehilangan kesadarannya karenanya. Berarti itu cukup parah. Dia pasti melawan rusa yang besar sekali~" jawabnya.

Jongin mendenguskan napasnya. "Ya. Memang. Rusa yang ditangkapnya adalah rusa yang perlu 3 ekor alpha untuk mengalahkannya."

Kris bersiul. Lalu seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampan miliknya, "bagaimana kau tahu ukuran rusa yang diburu oleh Sehun? Apa ia memperlihatkannya kepadamu?"

Jongin mengernyit, lalu menahan napasnya, " a-aku melihatnya saat menyelamatkan tadi. Rusa itu ada di dekatnya."

Kris menganguk-angguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, " sayang sekali kita tidak membawa rusa itu ke luar hutan. Padahal, Sehun berburu rusa itu untuk dipersembahkan kepada seseorang yang paling dicintainya."

Jongin terdiam, melirik Kris seolah tidak peduli, "untuk Baekhyun?" tanyanya seolah-olah tidak tahu.

Kris menggeleng, " bukan. Seseorangyang telah dia cintai selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan karena terus mencari masalah dengan Sehun,tapi tetap saja bajingan itu menyukainya."

Jongin berkedip. Dan darahnya naik ke wajahnya hingga membuat pipi omega itu memerah. Apa maksud dari perkataan Kris?

Apa itu berarti Sehun menaruh perasaan kepadanya selama 3 tahun? Bukankah itu berarti sejak mereka bertemu.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tolong katakan tidak Kris.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Mengeluarkan tawa palsu, "Hahahaha! Astaga! Si bedebah itu mempunyai cinta rahasia rupanya! Sialan! Dia sudah mempunyai Baekhyun dan masih menaruh hati kepada yang orang lain! Dasar Oh brengsek!"

Kris mengernyit, " well, you sure not a fool right?"

Tawa Jongin sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, tergantikan dengan keheningan. Jongin membatu.

"It's you dumbass!" Kris mengumpat, membuang ludahnya ke tanah, " Sehundia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu! Kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku saat ia terus menyebutkan namamu di setiap ocehannya."

"Ah- dan ia juga memberitahuku bahwa kalian berdua telah melakukan bonding. Kata-kata seperti 'Ah~ Jongin sangat sexy aku mau menyetubuhinya' atau ' Aku ingin segera mempunyai anak dari Jongin.' Apa kau tahu berapa kali Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya dalam sehari? 20 kali Jongin! 20 KALI! Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat muak!"

Jongin menutup wajahnyda dengan menggunakan lengannya. Malu! Malu sekali! Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bereaksi seantusias itu atas hubugan mereka?! Sialan! Jongin benar-benar maludan senang.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" Jongin mendesis di antara rasa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Yahh~ tapi aku tahu bahwa kau menyayanginya juga Jongin."

"Tidak Kris. Tidak!" Jongin menutup kedua telinganya kemudian.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku- aku hanya"

"khawatir!" Sahut Kris melanjutkan kalimat Jongin, " Akui saja Jongin!"

Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat, terdiam sendu, " aku dan Sehun tidak bisa bersama Kris. Sehun mempunyai tunangan dan keluarga kami bermusuhan selama lebih dari 100 tahun."

Oke, dengarkan aku Jongin." Kris meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Jongin, mereka berhadapan dan Kris memberikan tatapan paling menyakinkan yang ia punya, " jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Sehun bisa mengurus itu. Ia punya banyaaakkk sekalii cara. Dan jika ternyata keluarga kalian tidak ingin berdamai kalian bisa pergi keluar negeri untuk hidup bahagia berdua. Ataulawan saja keluarga kalian. Toh di jaman ini, kita tidak dihukum mati karena melakukan cinta terlarang."

Jongin menelan ludah,ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya lalu terbelalak saat dari belakang Kris muncul beberapa orang yang membawa rusa buruan Sehun.

"K-Kris?"

Kris tersenyum, " aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rusa yang diburu kawanku hingga terluka parah membusuk begitu saja di hutan." Ujar Alpha dari keluarga Wu itu. Mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik punggungnya, lalu menyayat bagian dada rusa itu. Mengeluarkan sedikit daging dari sana, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Jongin.

"Kim Jongin. Apakah kau menerima Oh Sehun menjadi kekasih hatimu untuk sekarang dan selamanya?" Kris berkumandang, memberikan cengiran lebar.

Jongin merasa seperti sesuatu merasukinya. Setitik air mata kembali jatuh. Suatu perasaan hangat yang membuatnya bergerak maju untuk memakan daging rusa itu dari tangan Kris. Daging rusa itu untungnya tidak busuk meskipun telah beberapa jam ditinggalkan.

Omega dari keluarga Kim itu menelan daging rusa itu, merasakannya melewati kerongkongan.

Saat itu, Omega dari keluarga Kim itu sekali lagi merendahkan harga dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya terikat dengan seorang alpha dari keluarga Oh.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengelus tanduk rusa yang ada di belakangnya , " baiklah nyonya Oh, mari kita bertemu calon suamimu di rumah sakit. Dan aku akan segera mengirim tanduk rusa ini ke rumahmu agar dapat dipamerkan di prosesi pernikahan kalian nanti." Canda Kris. Yang dibalas dengan pukulan super kuat dari Jongin.

Sialan! Dia kan jadi malu.

...

* * *

...

Jongin berjalan pelan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, jam setengah 6 pagi. Jongin yang mendengar bahwa Sehun sudah sadar dari pingsannya segera menyempatkan dirinya ke rumah sakit.

Pemuda Kim itu berdiri lama di depan pintu nomor 194, mengengam erat sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibelinya. Dia ragu dan malu untuk membuka pintu di depannya. Apa yang akan Sehun katakan jika ia tahu Jongin membalas lamarannya?

a-apa ia akan senang? Bahagia?

Kris bilang bahwa Sehun sangat memuja Jongin seolah-olah ia adalah berlian berharga, Sehun bahkan rela berburu rusa hingga terluka untuk melamarnya. JadiSehun seharusnya senang bukan kalau Jongin menerima lamaran itu?

Jongin menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sialan, sejak kapan ia menjadi perasa seperti ini!? Jongin meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya pelan sekali, kalau-kalau Sehun masih tidur di dalam sana.

"Baekhyun."

Gerakan Jongin terhenti saat ia mendengar suara rendah yang ia kenal sekali sebagai suara Sehun. Pintu hanya terbuka sedikit, tapi paling tidak Jongin dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan nomor 194 itu.

Sehun terbaring di ranjangnya, di sebelahnya duduk seorang omega mungil yang cantik dengan pipi memerahBaekhyun. Jongin mengernyit, tubuhnya terdiam kaku di depan pintu. Alisnya mengernyit bingung saat melihat tangan Sehun yang mengengam jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

Jongin terbelalak, jantungnya seketika berdetak kencang mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari Sehun. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Rasa kecewa segera memenuhi hatinya hingga ia rasanya hampir ingin menangis.

Terutama saat ia melihat Baekyun menganguk dengan malu-malu.

Omega dari keluarga Kim itu memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa suara. Wajahnya memerah namun ia masih sanggup menahan tangisnya. Ia pun segera menjauh dari tempat itu, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

...

...

-1 Minggu kemudian-

Jongin menggusak rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya memerah dan sembab karena tadi malam ia menghabiskan waktunya utnuk mengeluarkan zat racun bernama cinta yang di eksresikan melalui air mata.

Yang jelas, ia menangis semalaman.

Jongin merasa hancur, terluka, kesal, kecewa, dan terhina.

Ia merasa dipermalukan karena telah dicampakan tepat setelah dia menerima lamaran Sehun.

Dasar bajingan tengik. Kurang ajar. Bedebah sialan!

Jongin pikir, apa yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, hingga kemudian Sehun sembuh dan kembali bersekolah. Omega dari keluarga Kim itu kemudian menyadari, bahwa Oh Sehun mengabaikannya.

Mengabaikannya selama berhari-hari. Bertatap wajah atau mempertemukan mata pun tidak. Diaseolah-olah membuang Jongin jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Dahulu, meskipun mereka adalah rival ataupun musuh, mereka akan saling berkomunikasi pada saat bertemu, bahkan meski itu hanya untuk memprovokasi satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk saling mempertemukan wajah pun tidak.

Pemuda Kim itu menahan napasnya canggung saat tubuh tingginya memasuki ruangan kelas. Ia berjalan pelan kea rah kursinya. Dalam hati berharap bahwa dia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. Setelah Sehun melamarnya ia jadi begitu senang. Senyumnya selalu sumringah setiap saat. Setiap hari Baekhyun akan membuatkan dua buah bekal, satunya untuk Sehuncalon suaminya yang sekarang tidak pernah lagi menolak bekalnya. Bekal yang lainnya diberikan untuk Jongin, Baekhyun bilang itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Jongin sudah menyelamatkan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sekalian juga karena Jongin turut ambil bagian pada proses pendekatan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Ahhh~ Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena semakin lama ia jadi semakin membenci omega cantik itu.

Tidak Mungkin. Mereka kan di satu tempat duduk yang bersebelahan.

"A- Jongin, selamat pagi."

Jongin menarik otot bibirnya dengan susah payah. Hampir gagal, " se-selamat pagi Baek." Baekhyun menggulum senyumnya melihat penampilan Jongin yang berantakan. Pipinya memerah seperti buah persik matang, dan rambutnya tertiup angin dari jendela di samping mereka.

Sialan! Dia cantik sekali.

dan Jongin di sini terlihat seperti kotoran ikan paus.

KRIETTT!

Mata Jongin bergerak cepat ke arah pintu kelas. Ada Sehun di sana. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan aura dinginnya yang biasa. Jongin menelan ludah gugup saat suara langkah pemuda bermarga Oh itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Biasanya, saat Jongin melihat Sehun ia akan merasa kesal dan menatap Sehun dengan sengit. Tapi ini berbeda. Ia malah merasa gugup.

Lalu kemudian, Sehun melewati punggungnya begitu saja. Tanpa suara, namun anginnya benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri. Jongin mengigit bibirnya, Sehun tidak sedikitpun membuat kontak dengannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menyadari itu.

Jongin kemudian menutup matanya, merasakan nyeri menjalar melalui tengkuknya. Rasa tidak nyaman itu muncul dari tanda mate yang dibuat oleh Sehun.

Kembali, tanda mate itu menyakiti Jongin.

Sehun menaruh tasnya di kursi. Membelakangi Jongin. Tangannya naik meremas dadanya seraya napasnya yang sedikit sesak. Alpha itu melirik Jongin yang nampak berantakan.

'Jongin membencinya' ulangnya dalam hati. Maka ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan dirinya lagi di depan omega itu. Meskipun rasa rindu meronrong ganas mencekik tenggorokannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Omeganya itu telah menolaknya.

Dan hidup harus terus berjalan. Ia setidaknya harus memberikan seorang penerus untuk packnya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongin menghela napas lelah seraya memasukan bukunya dengan tergesa. Ia ingin segera pergi ke kantin, ingin menghindari Baekhyun dan bekalnya. Jongin berdiri cepat, namun kemudian jemari lentik yang hangat mengengam pergelangannya.

Ah shit~

"Jongin" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal kepadanya, "hari ini aku memasakan ayam goreng mentega. Ini kesukaan Sehun. Makanlah." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya. Menerima kotak bekal itu. "Te-terima kasiih," jawabnya dengan suara serak. "A-aku ingin ke kantin sebentar, ada teman-temanku yang menunggu."

Baekhyun menganguk, lalu memberika lambaian singkat kepadanya seraya tubuh Jongin yang berlalu dari ruangan.

...

...

Jongin menatap bekal buatan Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. Ia tidak menyentuh bekal itu sama sekali. Jongin tidak pernah memakan makananan dari Baekhyun lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Bekal Baekhyun akan ia buang ke bak sampah atau diberikan kepada anjing di pinggir jalan, lalu Jongin akan mengembalikan kotaknya sambil berkata, 'terima kasih, makananmu enak sekali.'

Jongin ingin menangis. Ah, sungguh.

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia memasakan makanan kesukaan Sehun hari ini. Jongin merasa sangat hancur.

Sebab itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sehun. Makanan kesukaannya, warna kesukaannya, band ataupun pakaian terfavoritnya. Jongin tidak tahu, karena Jongin dahulu tidak pernah peduli akan Sehun.

Jongin mengenal Sehun selama 3 tahun sedangkan Baekhyun 16 tahun.

Baekhyun memuja Sehun sedangkan Jongin malah mengacungkan tinju kepadanya.

Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sehun. Jongin sekarang hanyalah omega yang tidak pernah Sehun akui lagi.

Klang!

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Kris, salah satu alpha yang menjadi teman Sehun duduk di depannya sambil membawa ramen. Pemuda perantauan China itu melahap ramennya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak makan Jongin?" tanya Kris cepat, melirik kotak bekal Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja.

Jongin menggeleng lemah.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya bersimpati melihat Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jong, jika kau menyuruhku untuk meninjunya sekarang aku akan melakukannya segera." Ujar Kris dengan datar, ia kembali menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya. " kau harus memberi pelajaran pada bedebah itu Jongin. "

Jongin tersenyum kecut, " aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sehun, Kris."

"Kau mate-nya bodoh. Jangan rendahkan dirimu." Kris berkata cepat , memicingkan matanya kesal melihat jawaban Jongin. " kemana Jongin si alpha karismatik percaya diri itu huh!?"

Jongin mengernyit kesal, " tapi Sehun ,ia memiih Baekhyun."

Kris menggeleng, lalu mengengam pergelangan tangan Jongin, berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin, " Sehun memilih Baekhyun karena ia mempunyai tanggung jawab pada packnya Jongin. Tapi dengar aku Jongin! Kau boleh memotong lidahku jika aku berbohong."

Kris menarik napas, " **alpha akan selalu kembali kepada omeganya.** "

...

...

* * *

Jongin berjalan-jalan dengan wajah kosong menyusuri jalan setapak di belakang sekolahnya. Matanya tidak jelas melihat kemana. Ia melamun. Di tangannya ia mengengam kotak bekal dari Baekhyun yang masih utuh isinya.

Ia berencana untuk memberikan makanan itu pada anjing peliharaan sekolah.

Meskipun begitu, Jongin tidak dapat fokus ke rencananya karena ia hanya memikirkan Sehun. Di mana pun ia selalu memikirkan Sehun. Jongin jelas membenci hal itu. Ia ingin mengeluarkan sosok alpha itu dari kepalanya.

Tak lama, kaki Jongin berhenti pada sebuah gedung. Gedung olahraga. Tempat di mana kegiatan olahraga basket atau voli dilakukan. Jongin jadi teringat di mana ia dan Sehun melakukan 3 on 3 dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mempertaruhkan kesempatan ditraktir oleh grup yang kalah. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh tim Jongin.

Jongin sangat senang. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun kedengkian di wajah tampan Sehun.

Mereka bermain dengan supportif dan berjabat tangan di akhir permainan.

jika dipikir-pikir mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar bermusuhan. Mereka punya suatu kedekatan di dalam hati masing-masing.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya cepat. ia jadi bernostalgia kan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka. Ingin menutupnya. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan atau pertandingan apapun.

Omega bermarga Kim itu memegang handle pintu. Matanya kemudian melirik sekilas ke dalam gedung.

Ah sial!

Sial!

Ada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang berciuman. Berdua di gedung olahraga yang sepi.

Jongin terkekeh pahit, mundur dari tempatnya berdiri dan pergi. Jongin merasa mual dan migraine seketika. Ia berlari pergi,kalau bisa menghilang dari tempat itu segera.

Setelah beberapa langkah dari gedung olahraga, Jongin berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Lelehan air mata berkumpul di celana seragamnya.

Brengsek! Ia menangis lagi!

"Ugghh!" Jongin limbung seketika, ia hampir terjatuh ke tanah jika saja tangannya tidak menahan dirinya. "Akh! Sssshhhh!" Omega itu mendesis saat tanda mate yang ada di tengkuknya berdenyut-denyut perih. Air matanya jatuh perlahan, ia terisak.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti dibakar. Tubuh Jongin bergetar menahan sakitnya.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, air mata terus saja berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Se-Sehun!" Ia memanggil suaranya melemah, tangannya meremas rerumputan hijau, bulu-bulu serigalanya keluar seiring dengan penderitaannya menahan sakit dari tanda matenya, "Ji-jika kau memilih omega lain, setidaknya lepaskan tanda ini dariku Sehuun!"

Tidak bisa.

Tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan ikatan mate. Ikatan mate adalah ikatan roh yang bertahan hingga kematian.

...

...

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah santai. Jemari lentiknya memegang kotak bekal yang ia berikan kepada Sehun. Kali ini, makanan yang dibawakan kembali habis. Jadi Baekhyun sangat senang. Ditambah dengan dengan suatu 'kegiatan' singkat yang mereka lakukan saat di gedung tadi membuat moodnya meroket tinggi.

Langkah omega berwajah cantik itu terhenti di tempat duduknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat teman sebangkunya Jongin duduk dengan wajah datar menatap kotak bekal pemberiannya di atas meja.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Jongin tidak bergeming saat ia berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah Jongin tampak suram, dan auranya sangat pekat seolah-olah dia seperti sedang menahan marahnya. Baekhyun kemudian menyadari, ada bekas bercak air mata di pipi Jongin.

Jongin habis menangis.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ragu-ragu untuk memulai percakapan pada kawan alphanya(semua orang masih mengira bahwa Jongin adalah alpha).

"Jonginapa kau menghabiskan bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya, " tidak. aku tidak memakannya."

Baekhyun menarik kedua bibirnya, memaksakan senyum, " a-apa masakanku tidak enak Jongin? Kau mau besok kubawakan makanan lain."

"Percuma saja Baekhyun, kau akan tetap membawakan makanan kesukaan Sehun." Jongin menghela napas. Tubuhnya yang awalnya tegap ia sandarkan ke kursi. Lelah akan kehidupannya.

Jongin mengigit bibir, matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan datar. Di dalam hati ia sangat ini menampar omega ini. Tapi untuk apa? Dia tidak mempunyai kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya." Jongin membuka mulutnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan polos namun penuh arti."Mengapa kau bisa begitu bodoh dan naif?"

Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit. Bingung dan tersinggung. Tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jongin. " Jongin. Aku tidak mengerti." Ia bergumam.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti Baek. Aku bertanya mengapa kau bisa begitu bodoh sehingga bisa dipermainkan oleh seorang alpha!" Suara Jongin meninggi. Hampir tidak bisa membendung emosinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, " apa maksudmu Jongin?!" Suara Baekhyun pun naik satu oktaf. Seketika, Jongin dan Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kelas. Seluruh mata memandang mereka, bingung.

"Kau" Jongin menahan napasnya, tercekik, hampir menangis, "berciuman dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit, terlihat tidak mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan Jongin dan arah pembicaraan mereka. Omega cantik itu mengigit bibirnya, " Jongin." Ia memanggil, "a-aku memang berciuman dengan Sehun tadi. Tapi, kau tidak berhak ikut campur."

"Aku berusaha melindungimu Baek. " suara Jongin terdengar parau, " apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun kepadamu. Ia menolakmu, mengabaikanmu, mengangapmu sebagai penghasil anak untuknya. Dandan kau di sini, merasa senang hanya karena dia menciummu sekali dan memakan bekalmu!?"

"Jongin. He-hentikan." Mata Baekhyun memerah. Omega itu terlihat hampir mendekati Jongin, "Sehun. Ia berubah. Ia mencintaiku sekarang."

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar kekehan Baekhyun. Memandang remeh pada omega itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat mendengar bahwa Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, " Berubah kau bilang?" kekeh Jongin, " itulah mengapa kubilang kau begitu bodoh Baek."

Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Menyeringai jahat. "Dia mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu. Tapi apa dia 'mengikatmu' Baek? Apa dia menjadikanmu sebagai matenya?"

"Jongin! Hentikan!"

PLAAAKKK!

Jongin menutup matanya, menekan bibir atas dan bawahnya saat merasakan pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan Baekhyun . Jongin meluruskan tubuhnya, menghela napas dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Orang-orang di kelas membisikannya.

Jongin adalah pihak yang jahat. Ia adalah sang antagonis.

Omega dari keluarga Kim itu merasakan dadanya sesak ketika orang-orang memandangnya dengna tatapan menghujat. Dia adalah alpha yang menyakiti seorang omega di depan umum.

Namun Jongin tidak ingin berhenti.

Iaia ingin mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

" Kau tidak tahu Baekhyun, tapimungkin saja, saat Sehun menciummu, ada omega lain yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kau tidak tahu."

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, menggeleng, air mata meleleh menyusuri pipinya, " tidak Jongin!Jangan katakan apapun! Kumohon."

"Mungkindi saat kau memeluknya, ia tengah memeluk omega lain di dalam pikirannnya. Ia mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tapi jiwanya tidak kau miliki." Jongin kembali berkata dengan nada sinis. Jongin dapat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tampak tidak nyaman. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Jongin. Sehun tidak seperti itu! A-aku hiks- aku percaya." Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Jongin menarik napas panjang, wajahnya memerah, emosinya tumpah ruah saat suaranyanya membesar, ia kehilangan kendali, " SehunIa bisa saja sudah mengikat omega lain selagi ia mengawinimu dan menumpahkan spermanya di dalammu. Dan ia bahkan tidak menjadikanmu sebagai mate-nya."

BUAKKK!

Jongin jatuh di antara kursi, seraya ia mendengar pekikan. Mata Jongin berkunang, dan ia merasa rahangnya akan patah. Bibir dan gusinya robek sehingga ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin membuka matanya, memandang Daehyun sengit. Daehyun adalah seorang alpha yang Jongin tidak terlalu sukai, alpha itu menyukai Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah memprovokasi Baekhyun terlalu jauh." Daehyun berkata datar sembari menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik punggungnya. Ia menunduk dan mencekram kerah baju Jongin. Jongin tercekik sedikit. "Alpha macam apa kau yang tega berkata seperti itu kepada seorang omega!?"

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang masih menangis di belakang punggung Daehyun. Beberapa omega dan murid wanita berusaha menenangkannya. Jongin mengigit bibirnya yang berdarah.

Ia memang jahat. Ia brengsek dan si bajingan.

Lihat perbedaan perlakuan yang mereka berdua terima. Orang-orang akan membela Baekyun, dan mengucilkan Jongin. Hati Jongin mencelos, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus marah, dadanya sesak dan tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, " astaga! Lihat dia! Dia menangis! Alpha kebanggaan sekolah ini menangis!"

"Brengsek kau!" Jongin mengumpat, melayangkan satu tinju yang berhasil dihindari oleh Daehyun, " apa urusanmu heh?!"

Jongin merasakan dirinya diguncang keras-keras, cengkraman di kerah bajunya menguat, perlahan Jongin melihat Daehyun yang kembali mengangkat tinjunya, hendak memberikan satu buah bogem lagi kepadanya.

Jongin menutup mata.

DBUAAAKKKK!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Jongin terjatuh di lantai, terguling sebentar. Telinganya bising mendengar pekikan wanita-wanita. Ia membuka matanya, lalu menyadari bahwa ia terlepas dari cengkaraman Daehyun. Jongin melirik ke samping. Menahan napas.

T-tidak. Tidak Mungkin!

Sehun?!

"BRENGSEK KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULNYAA!" suara geraman dan kemarahan Sehun terdengar keseisi kelas. Orang-orang mengelilingi mereka.

Sehun dan Daehyun berguling. Meja dan kursi berjatuhan di antara mereka. Satu sama lain saling memberikan tinju. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Sehun mengeluarkan taringnya, bulu-bulu berwarna hitam sehelai demi sehelai keluar dari kulitnya. Ia mengigit Daehyun seperti anjing gila.

Darah di mana-mana.

Tapi Daehyun juga adalah alpha. Ia mampu mengimbangi meskipun terlihat sudah di ambang batas.

Jongin bergetar hebat. "Sehun!" ia memanggil. Roh omeganya melolong, air mata jatuh dengan deras mengaliri pipi Jongin. Alphanya terluka. Alphanya kesakitan. "SEHUN!" Jongin berteriak.

Suaranya tidak terdengar. Di ujung sana Baekhyun juga berusaha melepaskan kedua alpha yang berkelahi itu. Samar-samar terdengar seseorang berteriak untuk memanggil guru.

Jongin panik. Ketakutan. Ia menarik napas dalam. "SEHUNN!" memanggil sekali lagi dengan suara paling kerasnya.

Dan Sehun berhenti mengigiti Daehyun. Melepaskan tubuh Daehyun dari cengkramannyaalpha brengsek itu tergeletak pingsan dengan setengah sadar. Ia jelas kalah, untunglah ia masih bernapas.

Sehun mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Mengusap jejak darah dari mulutnya. Ia masih berkeinginan untuk menghabisi Daehyun. Tapi sudah cukup. Musuhnya itu mungkin akan mati jika Sehun masih menghajarnya. Alpha perkasa dari keluarga Oh itu melirik Baekhyun, wajahnya tidak terdeskripsikan, ia tampak hancur dan berantakan. tubuhnya bergetar sambil menangis.

Kemudian Sehun melihat Jongin. Omega yang telah dia tandai itu juga terlihat mengeluarkan air mata. Setitik darah terlihat dari bibirnya yang sobek.

Sehun harus memilih.

Tapi tanpa itupun. Sehun tahu kemana ia harus berlabuh.

Sehun berdiri tegak, berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun. Meraih omega cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun menerima Sehun dengan tangan terbuka, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

Jongin menutup matanya. memilih Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Alpha dari keluarga Oh itu memeluk Baekhyun lama, kemudian mengangkat kepala Baekhyun kehadapannya, mempertemukan mata mereka berdua. Ia menangkup wajah cantik omega itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap pelan pipi dan jejak air mata yang tersisa, "Baekhyun" Sehun memanggil, suaranya dalam mendayu, "maafkan aku."

Kemudian Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

Ia berbalik. Kemudian berjalan cepat meraih Jongin. Omeganya. Kekasih hatinya. Sehun mendekap Jongin, mengangkatnya untuk berdiri, memeluknya, lalu membawa tubuhnya pergi dari kerumunan di kelas.

Jongin bergetar di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang menangis.

Jongin sendiri, ia tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan diterbangkan seperti ini. Tangisnya adalah tangis bahagia. Karena Sehun memilihnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya diri awalnya. Ia kira Sehun akan meninggalkannya.

Jongin lupa. Bahwa segera setelah ia menjadi mate Sehun, ia adalah 'rumah' untuk Sehun.

...

...

* * *

DUKKK!

"Sehun! Sssh~ pelan-pelan." Jongin mendesis pelan saat merasakan perih menjalar di punggungnya ketika ia dilemparkan ke dinding oleh Sehun, Tubuhnya meremang saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang merayap di perutnya, beserta dengan kecupan basah yang dilakukan oleh Alphanya.

Jongin tidak habis pikir.

Sehun baru saja membawanya kabur dari sekolah dan pergi ke apartemennya. Mereka tidak berbicara satu kata pun saat di mobil Sehun. Tapi suasana di antara mereka sangat hangat. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

Karena segalanya telah jelas. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Saat mereka sampai di apartemen Jongin, Sehun seolah kesetanan. Mendadak menahannya di dinding dan menciumnya seolah-olah bumi akan kiamat dalam waktu dekat. Jongin kelabakan, tapi toh tangannya naik untuk memeluk Sehun saat dirinya terbuai akan sentuhan alphanya.

"Ah!" Jongin mendesah puas saat bibir Sehun turun dan menyusuri lehernya. Kedua orang itu terjatuh di lantai ruang tamu apartemen Jongin. Saling menindih dan menyentuh tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. "Sehunkita harus membersihkanah! Lukamu dulu!"

Sehun mengangkat bibirnya dari kulit Jongin. Memperhatikan omega manis dengan kulit tan yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan pasrah.

Sehun mendengus, "biarkan sajananti juga sembuh sendiri." Ujarnya pelan sambil membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Jongin. Napas mereka berdua memburu seraya kulit tan sang omega terekspos ke dunia luar.

Sehun sangat bergairah. Hormon adrenalinnya memuncak karena ia baru saja berkelahi, ditambah dengan omeganya yang seolah menyerahkan diri dengan pasrahtentu saja Sehun kalah terhadap nafsunya.

"Se-Sehun" Jongin bergetar saat merasakan dadanya basah karena Sehun terus-terusan mengigitinya. Jongin benar-benar seperti mangsa yang telah dimasak sempurna dengan kulit tannya yang mengilap itu. Medium well.

Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sehun, mendekap erat-erat alpha itu dalam pelukannya, "Sehun" suara Jongin meninggi, seolah-olah meminta perhatian Sehun untuk mendengarkannya, "kau-Ah! Kau milikku!"

Deg

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari putting Jongin. Memberhentikan kegiatannya. Alpha dari keluarga Oh itu memandang omeganya lekat-lekat seolah tidak percaya. Jongin mengerang protes tapi juga sekaligus meminta Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun terlihat tertawaada nada frustasi dalam tawanya dan itu membuat Jongin mendelik bingung.

"Jongin, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" Sehun mendesah dengan sorot mata bingung, "awalnya kau menolakku habis-habisan, meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku melamarmudan sekarang, kau mengakuiku sebagai 'milikmu'? "

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca saat menyadari bahwa ia begitu jahat kepada Sehun. "apa kau pikir itu mudah bagiku Sehun? Menerimamu menjadi alphaku?" omega manis itu mendorong Sehun dari atas tubuhnya, mereka berdua terduduk di lantai. Berhadapan dan saling menyelidik satu sama lain.

Jongin mengusap air matanya yang berkumpul di ujung mata. Sialan! Sejak kapan ia menjadi cengeng. "Aku-aku lahir sebagai seorang alpha Sehun. Aku mengangap diriku seorang alpha begitu juga dengan keluargaku. Kau tahu orang memanggilku apa sebelumnya Sehun? 'Jongin si karismatik', Orang-orang memujaku Sehun. Omega-omega melemparkan dirinya kepadaku. " Jongin meracau, matanya merah. Frustasi.

"Dan lihat diriku sekarang! Aku seorang omega Sehun. Aku menjadi omega yang akan mengurus cub dan alphaku di kemudian hari! Apa kau pikir semudah itu bagiku untuk menerimanya perubahan terbodoh ini, huh?!"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan alis bertautan. Alpha itu berdecak kesal, tak sabar. Kemudian ia mencodongkan tubuhnya kea rah Jongin, menangkup wajah omega itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang Jongin!? Beri aku kepastian! Apa kau ingin tetap menjadi seorang alpha atau hidup menjadi pendampingku?"

Jongin kembali mengigit bibir plump merahnya. Ia ingin menghindari tatapan mata Sehun, tapi alpha itu menahannya wajahnya. "A-aku membencimu Sehun. Sangat membencimu. Kau menyebalkan, arogan, sombong. Kau pun juga seorang dari marga Ohkau ingat bagaimana keluarga kita kan?"

Sehun terdiam kakuterpesona, Jongin yang awalnya menolak menatapnya perlahan menyatukan manik mereka berdua, matanya yang cantik itu tampak sembab, pipinya gembil dan bibirnya memerah.

"tapi. Aku sangat kecewa ketika tahu kau melamar Baekhyun untuk menikahinya. Aku benci saat kau menerima bekal buatannya yang enak itu lalu memberinya perhatian. Te-terlebih lagi, kau menciumnya saat kalian berdua di gedung olahraga."

Jongin menarik matanya dari tatapan Sehun. Membiarkan alphanya itu waktu untuk berpikir sebentar mengenai pilihannya.

Sehun sendiri sudah hampir meledak. Pipinya memerah dan darahnya berdesir kencang di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia menunggu jawaban dari omeganya, " Jong" Sehun memanggil Jongin saat matenya tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

Jongin merengut, kesal, " Tch! Bagaimana kau tidak mengerti Sehun?! A-aku bahkan memakan rusa yang kau buru setelah menyelamatkanmu dari hutan Enywa. Apa itu tidak cukup jelas!? Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh-UMHH!"

Jongin menutup matanya saat merasakan ciuman membara Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia dapat merasakan Sehun yang membawa badannya naik hingga kemudian menggiringnya ke kamar.

BLUKK

Jongin jatuh dengan mulus ke atas ranjang. Ia sudah setengah telanjang.

Sehun membuka kemejanya dengan tergesa, melepas ikat pinggang dan jam tangan lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Alpha dari keluarga Oh itu merayap di atas tubuh Jongin, menikmati wajah omega manisnya yang merah padam.

Sehun mencium kening Jongin lama. Kemudian turun pada pipinya, matanya, ujung hidung, kemudian dagu. Sehun suka memberikan ribuan kecupan dan memanjakan omeganya.

"Maafkan aku Jonginaku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Sehun berbisik, " aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini nyata?" mata alpha itu berbinar, Jongin yang terbaring pasrah menyerahkan tubuhnya sama seperti surga untuk Sehun.

"HmmSe-Sehun, jangan menggodaku!" Jongin kesal, ia adalah omega yang anti tipu-tipu, benci dihujani dengan kalimat over puitis yang berlebihan.

Sehun menyeringai, " tapi kau suka Jongin. Kau suka saat aku menggodamu~" desisnya, kulit Sehun yang putih bersentuhan dengan kulit caramel Jongin, ada perbedaan warna yang menggiurkan di sana. Tangan Sehun menelusup masuk ke celana matenya, terbuai saat menyadari Jongin sangat basah.

Luar biasa basah sampai sepertinya Sehun tidak perlu 'menyiapkan'nya lagi. Sehun juga jadi banjir karena precumnya.

Sehun menjilat sudut bibirnya, melepas celana Jongin dan memainkan analnya dengan jari, mengeluar masukan 2 atau 3 jari ke dalam sana. Jongin sendiri hanya mengerang pasrah, nafsu sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, memperhatikan Sehun yang melakukan pekerjaannya (read: mempersiapkan lubangnya) dengan baik.

Jongin melihat gundukan besar di celana Sehun dengan tertarik, seolah ada lubang hitam di sana. "Sehunapa kau ingin aku menghisapnya?" celetuk Jongin, suaranya lemah mendayu-dayu.

Membuat Sehun merinding.

Sehun menelan ludah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menawarkan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai respon dari tawaran Jongin itu, penis Sehun berkedut hebat serasa seperti akan meledak.

Sehun menganguk cepat, bergetar hebat saat Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, melepaskan jemari Sehun yang ada di dalam lubang basahnya. Menungging dan menurunkan posisi kepalanya ke arah selangkangan Sehun.

Sehun mau tak mau mendesah, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit. Keenakan. Perasaan di mana resleting celananya yang dibuka, kemudian penisnya dikeluarkan.

Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa ia seperti diterbangkan ke surga, lalu kemudian dibawa kembali untuk merasakan nikmat duniawi saat penisnya memasuki lubang panas yang basah. Sehun melirik ke bawah, matanya berkabut dalam nafsu saat melihat Jongin dengan mulut penuh menghisap penisnya seperti kecanduan.

"Ah! Jong" desah Sehun, ia sekarang sudah sekeras batu, dan siap untuk melepaskan rudal, " lepaskan. Aku hanya ingin keluar di dalam lubang analmu."

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya dari penis Sehun. Memandang aphanya itu dengan mata berbinar. Lalu menganguk pelan.

...

* * *

...

DUK! DUK!

Suara ranjang yang tertampar di dinding terdengar.

"MMmmhhh! Hun! Hun! Sehunn!" Jongin memekik hampir kehilangan napas. Omega itu tidak berani membuka matanya, ia hanya memeluk tubuh di atasnya dengan erat-erat. Membiarkan sang Alpha menggenjot penisnya mengebu.

"mmmh! Kau mauhnh! –lebih cepat?" Sehun terkekeh, tubuh kekarnya berkeringat saat ia berkonstrasi untuk menyesuaikan ritme tusukannya. Sehun bergumam puas saat sempitnya anal Jongin memijat penisnya sempurna.

Omeganya itu benar-benar sempit. Hangat. Basah. Dan berkedut.

Indah, Jonginnya sungguh indah.

THRUST! THRUSTTT! THRUUSSTT!

"HUNN!" Jongin mengerang protes saat Sehun semakin cepat menumbuknya, kakinya sudah terbuka begitu lebar hingga mendekati kepalanya, tapi rasa-rasanya, anal Jongin dapat sobek kapan saja.

Sehun terkekeh, tangannya kemudian mengocok penis Jongin, "Ahh-aa! Unnh! Astaga! Bajingan KauSEHUN!" Jongin membalas dengan umpatan.

Jongin berdecak kesal sambil menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa nano second, Jongin pun akhirnya menurunkan kakinya dan menendang bagian samping tubuh Sehun.

BRUUKK!

Sehun menahan napas saat ia terjatuh ke tempat tidur, diikuti dengan Jongin yang menaiki perutnya dan menggesek penis di antara kedua belah pantatnya. Apa-apaan?

On Top?

Muka Jongin memerah, namun kilat nafsu menguar dari matanya, " a-aku tidak ingin cuma kau saja yang melakukan semua 'pekerjaan'."

Sehun mengigit bibirnya gemas saat melihat eksresi omeganya itu. Manis sekali, dasar sialan! Bagaimana bisa pria dengan tubuh manly seperti ini berubah menjadi hello kitty seketika?

Alpha itu kemudian berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya rileks ke kepalanya. Mata Sehun memandang Jongin intensmenunggu apa yang Jongin lakukan kepadanya. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau Jongin."

Jongin menganguk malu-malu, lalu kemudian mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar, memijat penis Sehun yang berada di antara pipi pantatnya. Sehun menutup matanya sambil menahan napas, terkesima dan blank.

Mimpi apa dia semalam? Omega yang dia cintai diam-diam membalas cintanya, menerima lamarannya, lalu memberikannya servis oral dan juga tarian ular di atas perutnya.

Sehun menang banyak hari ini.

"Nghh! AH! AH!" Jongin mengigit bibirnya, saat penis Sehun yang tegak mengacung angkasa itu ingin ia masukan ke lubangnya. Urat-urat vena yang mengelilingi penis Sehun berkedut dan menekat otot rektumnya. Sehingga belum masuk semua saja, Jongin sudah kepayahan.

THRUST! Sehun menusukan pinggulnya ke atas, memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam Jongin. Mana tahan dia menunggu.

"ENGH!" Jongin menggeram kesal kepada Sehun, " a-aku- ah! Nh! Sudah bilang kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Apa kau ingin aku berhenti melakukan semua ini?"

Sehun menciut, lalu menganguk cepat sebelum Jongin tidak jadi melakukan servisnya.

Thrust! Thrust!

"Mhhm! Ah! Nhh! " Jongin menutup matanya saat ia membawa tubuhnya naik turun, gerakannya pelan namun pasti, agar seluruh dinding rektumnya dapat bertemu sapa dengan kulit penis Sehun."AH! " Suara Jongin sedikit melengking dan napasnya memburu, prostatnya ditabrak.

Jongin semakin cepat. Suaranya desahnya bergema di seisi apartemen.

"Mh! Jongin, lebih cepat. " Sehun memerintah, menikmati Jongin yang memantul-mantul seperti bola pimpong di atas penisnya. Sehun kemudian mengocok penis Jongin yang memerah dan sudah siap memuntahkan

"Ah! AHH! NYAHH!" Jongin lebih cepat, tubuhnya merinding saat kenikmatan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Saking nikmatnya, bulu-bulu serigala Jongin keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya, ia melakukan half-shifting tanpa sadar. "Sehun! Hun! Ah! Aku hampir sampai!"

Sehun menyeringai, menahan saluran urethra Jongin, " bersama sayang~"

Mata Jongin berkunang, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan lebih semangat, mengejar klimaks yang sudah di ujung kepala. Jongin berdecak kencang. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi!

Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya, mengendus leher dan tengkuk Sehun yang ada di bawahnya sambil masih tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Jongin membuka mulutnya, menancapkan taring serigalanya yang memanjang ke tengkuk kiri Sehun.

"JONGAH!" Sehun menegang, mata sipitnya mengernyit sambil menahan sakit, " a-apa yang kau lakukan, sayang" Desisnya, namun tidak sedikitpun berusaha menghentikan kelakuan Jongin.

Jongin mengisak tengkuk Sehun, sampai luka yang ia buat menjadi cukup besar, darah alphanya itu merembes ke tempat tidur. Dengan sikap seduktif Jongin menjilat darah Sehun yang meyisa di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku menandaimu Sehun. Kau milikku."

Sehun merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya saat mengetahui betapa posesif omeganya, ia terkekeh, bibirnya bergerak naik memberikan seringai, dengan sedikit tenaga alpha itu kemudian membalikan posisi mereka kembali. Diikuti dengan dirinya yang mengenjot Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga.

THRUST! THRUST!

"AH! MH! Hun lebih- ah! Lebih keras!" Jongin melenguh, perutnya ngilu dan penis Sehun benar-benar serasa menghancurkan lubangnya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya kesetanan, alpha itu juga hampir sampai. Lubang Jongin terasa kian sempit, hangat, basah. "Fuck Jong! Aku akan menghamilimu!"

"AHh! NGAHH!" Jongin keluar. Dengan semburan yang sangat kuat, spermanya meledak terciprat ke dada dan perut Sehun. Sang alpha kemudian menyusul mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Jongin bdeberapa tusukan kemudian.

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Jongin. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil menyeimbangkan napas, diselingi dengan Sehun yang mengecup wajah Jongin gemas. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung tegap dan lebar Sehun, ia menjilati luka Sehun yang terkoyak karena ia gigit dengan beringas. Omega itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Jongin. Ayo kita bercinta sebanyak mungkin. " celetuk Sehun.

"Huh?" Jongin bergumam di antara jilatannya pada tengkuk Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai, tangannya kemudian turun mengelus paha Jongin, " agar bau kita berdua menyatu dan orang orang tahu. Bahwa Kim Jongin adalah milik Oh Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Ya! Aku lelah Sehun." Jongin mengeliatkan tubuhnya, ingin keluar dari cengkraman Sehun. Namun Sehun langsung menahan tubuhnya dan mengocok penisnya. "SEHUN! Bajingan! Hentikan brengsek!CHNH! AHN " Pekik Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh, " aku sayang kau Jongin!"

Dan biarkanlah hari itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menyetubuhi.

...

...

...

Sehun membuka matanya dengan susah payah saat cahaya matahari dari jendela menyilaukannya. Pemuda tampan itu menggusak rambutnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Mendapati kamar Jongin yang berantakan karena kegiatan mereka malam tadi.

Sehun terkekeh saat mendapati Jongin masih tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya, telanjang, meringkuk seperti bayi baru lain. Tangannya kemudian terangkat untuk menggusak helai-helai rambut Jongin.

"Kau mau ke sekolah hari ini, Hun?" tanya Jongin setengah sadar.

Sehun menggeleng, " untuk apa? Toh aku pasti akan di-skorsing." Jawab Sehun datar, mengingat kemarin ia menghajar Daehyun hingga hampir mati.

Jongin mengeliat, menyamankan dirinya di antara bantal, sprai, dan selimut yang berantakan, membalut dirinya dalam kain-kain itu. "Aku juga tidak. Teman-teman di kelas membenciku karena kelakuanku kemarin."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin, " kita akan urus itu nanti." Ujarnya. Dengan terpaksa, Sehun membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas ranjang, memasang celananya. Sehun malas untuk memasang kemeja, toh dia berniat mencuci muka.

Alpha dari keluarga Oh itu berjalan lambat ke kamar mandi di apartemen Jongin, mencuci wajah tampannya. Tengkuknya masih sakit karena luka yang dibuat oleh Jongin kemarin belum sembuh. Bahkan luka bekas perkelahian dengan Daehyun saja sudah mulai membaik.

DUK DUK DUK!

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya bingung. Berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah saat mendengar suara gedoran di pintu depan apartemen Jongin. Tak banyak menimbang Sehun membuka pintu apartemen Jongin.

Huh?

Seledri?

Sehun menahan napas saat melihat daun-daun seledri yang banyak berada di hadapannya.

"Jongin! Eomma membawakanmu makanan-makanan segar dari desaHuh? " Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut pengelihatan Sehun. Wanita itu bertubuh pendek dan sedikit berisi, rambutnya ikal sebahu, keriput menghiasi sudut-sudut matanya. Meskipun begitu. Ia tetap cantik.

"Kau teman Jongin ya? " Wanita itu menatap tajam Sehun dengan curiga.

Sehun memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat saat wanita di depannya menghambur masuk ke apartemen Jongin. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori Sehun.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Seharusnya ia tidak membuka pintu. Wanita di depannya ini adalah ibu Jongin.

Wanita itu berjalan cepat menyusuri seluruh apartemen Jongin. Dan mendapati anaknya sedang meminum air di ruang tengah.

Brengsek! Jongin, kenapa dia berpakaian begitu?! Sehun meneguk ludah.

"E-eommaa?!" Jongin terlonjak kaget , wajahnya merah seketika dan berekspresi seperti melihat hantu. Ia panik karena ibunya melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jongin hanya memakai kemeja sekolah Sehunia iseng, tanpa memakai celana dalam. Kaki dan beserta pahanya yang jenjang terpampang nyata.

Belum lagi dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar di leher, bahu, serta kakinya.

"Jongin-kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" ibu Jongin menurunkan sekardus seledri yang ia pegang. Hidung wanita paruh baya itu bergerak saat menemukan sekelebat bau di dalam ruangan. Matanya menatap Sehun dan anaknya secara bergantian.

Ibu Jongin menggosok hidungnya dengan curiga, menatap anaknya tajam, "dan, mengapa kalian berdua mempunyai bau yang sama?"

"Uhuk." Sehun terbatuk di belakang ibu Jongin.

Mati! Matilah! Mati saja.

Sehun. Alpha dan anak emas yang berasal dari keluarga Oh. Calon pemimpin pack Zuo Chou'n, akan segera berhadapan dengan calon ibu mertuanya. Seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Kim.

What a life.

...

…

…

To Be Continued.

(Maunya sih End. Tapi tanggung)

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya guys! Akhirnyaaa! AKHIRNYAAAA! Akhirnya sequel ff ini brojol juga, ya ampuunn #nangis_darah. Setelah perjuangan selama berbulan-bulan, berjam-jam, dan melewati berbagai lembah kemalasan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Argh!

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir sequel ff ini ngak akan jadi. Nyehe.

Oke. Pertama-tama. Aku mau berterima kasih banget atas semua reviewer, likers dan follower yang telah memberikan jejaknya pada Surprise You Are Not An Alpha. Oh My God guys. #sob, aku ngak nyangka bakal dapat feedback sentusias itu.

Like−over 180 likes dan 200 review. Untukku itu wow banget, karena yang kita bicarakan ini Hunkai. Hunkai. Dan jujur saja, Hunkai bukan couple favorit semua orang, (Meskipun aku juga mengakui, bahwa Hunkai slowly take over many people− alias crack couple yang banyak peminatnya− they are holy cute tho). Untukku, dapat review atau like 50an aja udah senang banget. Senang rasanya ada banyak orang yang baca dan mengapresiasi. Semoga akan lebih banyak lagi shipper dan peminat Hunkai di dunia ini. Amen.

Aku sejujurnya agak insecure sama sequel kali ini. Takut ngak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi dari para reader-deul sekalian. Kuharap kalian suka, dan jikalau kalian ternyata kurang suka bisa memberikan tanggapan melalu kotak review. I'll appreciate that. Asal memakai kata yang sopan ya.

Ah ya. Aku belum memberikan ucapan selamat tahun baru.

Selamat Tahun Baru semua. Untuk readerku, idol kesayanganku, dan couple kesayanganku. Kuharap tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang baik untuk kita semua. Hehhehehe!

Ayo ayo. Kutunggu kehadiran kalian semua di kotak review.

Bubye.


End file.
